Drabbles y Cía
by Jbilo
Summary: Drabbles y One-shots hechos por encargo para combatir mi pereza crónica. No os hará perder mucho tiempo, os lo prometo. Entrad y echad un review!
1. 14 Marzo 04

**14/Marzo/04. Nimph. Harry/Percy**

Como siempre, al principio el mundo es negro; y luego una masa borrosa de colores, como una acuarela. Luego busca las gafas a tientas las gafas en la mesilla y se las pone, esperando que las cosas vuelvan a ponerse en su lugar.

Pero no lo hacen. 

No puede ver.

La meticulosidad siempre ha sido lo suyo. Repasa todos sus movimientos, sus conversaciones en el Ministerio, todo lo que ha comido o bebido buscando un rastro, una pista que pueda llevarle a una posible maldición, un veneno, algo... 

Gira la cabeza y adivina, aunque no la vea bien, la forma a su lado en la cama. En plena duda sobre si despertarle o no, la forma se revuelve entre las sábanas y deja escapar un gruñido, señal inequívoca de que se ha despertado por sí solo.

- Harry -le dice a la forma-. Creo que me estoy quedando ciego.

Harry pega un respingo, se incorpora, y se le queda mirando.

- Percy. Creo que has vuelto a ponerte otra vez mis gafas en vez de las tuyas.

**********************************************************************

_Bueno... Pues eso ha sido el principio. Muchísimas gracias a Nimph, que aparte de retadora es la responsable de que esto esté posteado. Así que si os parece una porquerida, echadle la culpa a ella, que es la que me ha sometido al gran público. *Jubs le da a  Nimph un sorbete de limón en agradecimiento*_

_Estoy totalmente abierta a retos y one-shots, que por ahora es lo único que escribo porque soy demasiado floja como para ponerme con uno largo. Así que retadme (Sonrisa maquiavélica marca de la Casa Slytherin)_

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, porque soy consciente de la cantidad que entradas que FF.net y que le hayáis dado una oportunidad a mi humilde primer capitulito es muy importante. Y si ya dejáis review seríais lo mejor del mundo mundial!!! *Jubs reparte caramelos y posters en tamaño real de Sirius con el tanguita de vaca para sobornar al personal* ^____^UU_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	2. 19 Marzo 04

19 Marzo 2004 Barmatal Sala/Umbridge 

La Sala está situada en el centro de Hogwarts. Bueno, todo lo que algo puede estar "en el centro de Hogwarts". Llevó más de diez Consejos de Profesorado y Personal el darle una localización que resultara lo más equidistante de las Mazmorras de Pociones, la Torre de Astronomía, el Invernadero y los terrenos de Quidditch (la Sra. Hooch era una auténtica fanática de los bollitos de pasas), para que ninguno tardara demasiado en llegar. Todos los esfuerzos eran pocos para que los profesores pudieran ir cinco minutos a relajarse después de sufrir durante dos horas a unos Slytherins de 6º especialmente impertinentes o unos Huffepuffs de 1º especialmente desorientados.

Cada profesor de Hogwarts había aportado su granito de arena desde hacía años. La Profesora Sprout había colocado _Relaxias _que desprendían un gas ligeramente aturdidor, lo suficiente para relajar al mismísimo Snape, pero no lo bastante como para dormir en clase (más de lo que ya lo hacía) al Profesor Binns. Snape había preparado varios tipos de pociones distintas, y con solo añadir unas gotas a tu té, podía tener sabor a cereza, a vainilla o a macarrones con queso (porque a media tarde te entraba un hambre que no veas). Había sillones encantados por Flitwick para estar más blanditos, libros de la Sra Pince que reproducían en vivo tus escenas favoritas, elfos domésticos entrenados en Fisioterapia por la Sra. Hooch que te daban masajes, y un cuadro mágico, aportación de Dumbledore, que te mostraba cualquier paisaje del mundo que quisieras contemplar. Trelawney, cuando se dignaba a aparecer, siempre buscaba algún lugar donde fuera de noche para ver las estrellas. La Profesora Sinistra prefería las coloridas y bulliciosas calles italianas, y Hagrid siempre pedía un recóndito lugar de la selva, esperando que apareciera un bicho raro nunca visto.

La Sala era el tesoro del Profesorado.

*************************************

12:46

Minerva McGonagall contempló con dureza el cartel colgado en la puerta. _"Decreto Educacional Nº 27. Por orden del Ministerio de Magia, se anuncia que el Profesorado y Personal de Administración y Servicios de Hogwarts no podrá reunirse sin autorización expresa de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Cualquier amago de desobediencia será sancionado con el despido inmediato. La Sala de Profesores quedará  clausurada a partir de mañana hasta nueva orden. Dolores Jane Umbridge. Suma Inquisidora de Howgarts"._

Se recolocó las gafas, porque le temblaba todo el cuerpo de rabia.

- Esto... -murmuró entre dientes-. ...acaba de pasar de castaño oscuro.

***********************************

16:54 (Osea, ese mismo día, pero justo antes de la hora del té)

McGonagall entró en la Sala y miró al resto de profesores.

- ¿Todos listos?

Nadie habló, pero todos asintieron con la cabeza. En ese momento sonó un graznido ensordecedor, como si al pájaro que lo producía le estuvieran haciendo la cera en su partes sensibles por primera vez.

- ¿Es tarde para decir que no ha sido buena idea encargar a Hagrid el dar la alarma cuando se acercara la Umbridge? -dijo Hooch, o al menos, eso entendió McGonagall que decía, porque no llegó a escucharla.

De pronto el graznido infernal cesó y todos hicieron como el que estaba tranquilamente pasando el rato hasta que escucharon un ruido que era casi peor que el estertor de muerte del pájaro de Hagrid.

- _Ejem Ejem_

****************************************************

La Umbridge miró de soslayo al resto de profesores, que no le dirigieron la palabra. Se dirigió al carrito, donde un Dobby que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza le sirvió un taza de té.

- Lo quiero con gusto a eucalipto. Me ayuda a mantener el tono de voz -Lo dijo en voz alta, aunque no se dirigía a nadie en concreto.

Dobby hizo lo más parecido que le salió a una sonrisa cuando le dio la taza, aunque la Umbridge lo miró con cara de asquito.

Se sentó sola. Bebió. Un sorbo largo que hizo mucho ruido, como si lo estuviera pasando por los huecos entre los dientes. Un _Ejem Ejem_ como pidiendo atención. Otro sorbo.

Era el momento. Minerva se levantó y se dirigió a ella.

- Profesora Umbridge. -La otra levantó la vista y la miró con sus ojos pequeños-. Hablo en nombre de todo el profesorado cuando expreso mi profunda disconformidad con el Decreto Educacional Número 27. Nos gustaría preguntarle si cabría alguna posibilidad de que se replanteara su decisión.

Otro sorbo. Meditaba la respuesta.

- Profesora McGonagall... -le salió un gallo y se aclaró la voz-. _Ejem ejem_. Lamento comunicarle que la decisión no la he tomado yo, sino que viene directamente del Ministerio de Magia. Parece que hay determinadas personas que piensan que han disfrutado ustedes de un libertad _excesiva_, aquí en Hogwarts. Esta Sala, por ejemplo. Parece que en este colegio no saben distinguir entre quienes son los niños y quienes los adultos.

Hooch abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sprout le dio un codazo e hizo como la que tenía un ataque de tos repentino. Umbridge se volvió a mirar.

- Alguna planta... _cof cofff_, del invernadero.... _cofff_, la alergia, ya sabe... _coff_...

Minerva volvió a hablar y la Umbridge puso de nuevo su atención en ella.

- Comprendo. Pero Hogwarts siempre ha contado con gran independencia respecto a su gestión interna y nos preocupa que pueda verse afectada. Se está atacando nuestro Derecho de Reunión, que está reconocido por las Leyes mágicas desde el Decreto de Winderburg de 1842. –suspiró-. En fin, no me quiero enrollar. Vamos a seguir reuniéndonos. Y no vamos a cerrar la Sala de Profesores. Y si se interpone, vamos a presentar tantas demandas, quejas, instancias y recursos ante el Departamento de Educación que estará metida en litigios y ahogada por el papeleo hasta que Quien-Usted-Sabe críe pelo. ¿Estamos?

La Umbridge se rió, aunque más que una risa parecía un cacareo.

- ¡Esto es fabuloso! ¡He esperado durante tanto tiempo que dejara caer esa fachada de frialdad y perfección! ¡La voy a...! 

Entonces se le heló la risa en el rostro.

Minerva habló con voz muy dulce, como si se hubiera pasado a su forma de gato y ronroneara.

- ¿Le pasa algo, Profesora? 

Umbridge parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo.

- No, no, en absoluto... Yo... Decía que voy a...

- ¿A despedirla? -interrumpió la voz chillona de Flitwick-. No creo que lo haga. O tendrá  que despedirme también a mí.

- Y a mí.

Fue Sinistra.

- Y a mí también.

Ahora fue Sprout

El resto de las voces de los profesores se unieron a las primeras. Umbridge estaba tan pálida que parecía una Malfoy y tenía muy mala cara. McGonagall recuperó la palabra. Pero ya no ronroneaba. 

- No puede despedirnos, porque alegaríamos despido improcedente y le duplicaríamos las demandas. ¿Y cómo va a despedir a una plantilla entera? Hablaremos con la prensa. Removeremos su pasado. No piense, ni por un segundo, que no sabemos cómo ha llegado donde está. Y no piense, ni por un segundo, _bruja_, que vamos a dudar en contarlo a todo el que quiera oírlo.

- Yo... tengo que irme... ahora... - Y mirando hacia el suelo, se encaminó a la salida.

- No -McGonagall le cerró el paso-. Usted no se irá hasta que eche una firmita aquí, donde pone que revoca sin posibilidad de remisión, el Decreto Educacional Nº 27. Firme. -Y Flitwick le tendió un pergamino y una pluma-. O no se mueve de aquí.

Las dos mujeres se mantuvieron la mirada durante un instante, y  Minerva creyó por un segundo que Umbridge no iba a ceder. Pero entonces algo hizo estremecerse a la Suma Inquisidora, que con un rápido movimiento, cogió la pluma, apoyó el pergamino en la mesa, y firmó. Estaba demasiado indignada para hablar, pero murmuraba entre dientes algo como "Esto no quedará así" cuando salió por la puerta como una exhalación.

Los murmullos de satisfacción pronto se convirtieron en gritos de alegría de los profesores, y Minerva pensó que podía ser cierto eso de que a veces era difícil distinguir a los niños de los adultos en Hogwarts. Se dejó caer en una silla con los ojos cerrados, así que no reconoció a todos los que la palmeaban en la espalda. Una duda fugaz le cruzó por la mente y levantó la cabeza para buscarle en la habitación. 

Estaba, evidentemente, solo. Se apoyaba en la pared con una pierna flexionada, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la cabeza gacha, la nariz picuda asomando ligeramente entre los mechones de pelo. Minerva pensó que así, todo de negro y mirando al suelo, parecía una auténtica gárgola de Howgarts. Se acercó a él.

- ¿Cómo sabía que tomaría el de eucalipto?

Snape levantó la cabeza

- Porque yo le dije que aclara la voz, aunque es mentira. En el fondo es una ingenua crédula. -le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa-. Me parece increíble que no fuera una Griffyndor.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque sin maldad.

- Severus, me preguntaba... ¿Qué era en realidad? ¿De dónde lo sacó?

- Ah. Sin que sirva de precedente, Profesora McGonagall, y solo porque ha estado realmente bien antes, le confiaré un secreto. No lo he preparado yo. Incauté el material de los Gemelos Weasley después de su salida triunfal y me lo encontré ahí.

Minerva intentó sonar lo menos interesada posible, pero no le salió muy bien.

            - Pero... ¿ha averiguado su composición? ¿Podría ser peligroso... a largo plazo?

            Él se hizo el interesante un par de segundos antes de contestar.

            - No lo creo. Aunque me temo que los Weasley también lo robaron. He investigado un poco, y creo que el _Profesor_ Hagrid -dijo "Profesor" con un poco de retintín, pero Minerva se lo perdonó-, si se molestara en inventariar su material, echaría de menos bastante del laxante para hipogrifos estreñidos.

            A ella se le iluminó la cara y hubiera soltado una carcajada, pero se contuvo.

- Brillante.

- Gracias. Por cierto, controle a sus jugadores de Quidditch. No me gusta que lesionen a mis buscadores.

- Ese mocoso malcriado les provocó. Lo sabe bien. No es culpa nuestra si nos envidia porque siempre ganamos.

- No es culpa nuestra si los insultos de un niño de quince años hacen que pierdan la compostura. ¿Dónde está la histórica caballerosidad Gryffindor?

La campana que anunciaba que había que volver a clase cortó el enfrentamiento, aunque ambos sonreían.

- Bueno, le veré en la cena, supongo.

- Supone bien -dijo Snape-. Si Umbridge no saca un Decreto durante la tarde prohibiendo cenar.

Salieron juntos de la Sala de Profesores, y cada uno tomó una dirección opuesta. Pero ninguno de los dos volvió la cabeza para ver si el otro miraba.

****************************************************************

_Sé que este más que un drabble es un one-shot cortito, pero juro que no fue culpa mía, es la historia, que no paraba de escribirse XDXDXD_

_Por cierto, lofffff Sev!!_


	3. 28 Marzo 04

**28/Marzo/2004 Nimph Neville/Luna**

            -Acéptalo -dijo la voz ensimismada a su lado-. Nunca serás un Weasley consorte.

            En la enfermería, Ginny daba sus primeros pasos sin la escayola de la pierna. Se apoyaba en Harry para andar.

            Neville y Luna observaban desde la puerta.

            - Y tú tampoco -dijo Neville, y señaló con la barbilla a la cama donde dormía Hermione, con Ron sentado a su lado, pasando las páginas del _Quidditch Today _con una mano, y juegueteando con un rizo castaño con la otra.

            Pero ella no pareció inmutarse.

            - ¿Sabías que tengo un Sobresaliente en Herbología, y que no me gustan nada las plantas? 

            Y durante un segundo, los dos tuvieron la misma expresión de sorpresa constante en la cara.

**********************************************************************

_De nuevo gracias a **Nimph**, que es retadora y musa y ahora me ha hecho beta!! Gracias también a **suarts**, mi primer review. Intentaré hacerlo bien, no sé que es más difícil, si lo del tutú rosa o lo de la homeostasis (Una es de letras, glups!)_

_Jubs _


	4. 29 Marzo 04

**29/marzo/2004  Nimph. Carta de Despedida en 100 palabras exactas.**

Godric´s Hollow, 31 de Octubre de 1980

            Sirius:

            Sólo una nota rápida para decirte que James y yo hemos decidido finalmente cambiar el hechizo de Guardián Secreto y ponerte a ti en lugar de Peter. No pretendemos herir sus sentimientos (James opina que me ama en secreto, aunque siempre he pensado que yo no soy el Potter que le interesa), pero tú fuiste nuestra primera elección y, sinceramente, creemos que por mucho que Voldemort te torture, eres demasiado cabezota como para confesar. Mañana mismo hablaremos con Dumbledore.

Todos te mandamos recuerdos (¡sobre todo Harry!). Nos veremos pronto, guapetón.

Besos:

Lily

**********************************************************************

_Ya sé que no es una carta de despedida sui generis, pero en cuanto se me ocurrió la idea, no podía abandonarla... _

Tengo 3 fics en cola. (Increíble) El de Suarts, el de Blackout y el de Jeru. Al final me vais a hacer trabajar y todo...

_Mimitos para todos!_

_Jubs_


	5. 30 Marzo 04

**30/Marzo/2004 **

**Retador**: Suarts

**Reto**: conversación entre Draco y Ginny en la que aparezcan las frases "perdona que te lo diga, pero los tutús rosas no quedan bien con el rubio", "permíteme que vomite" y las palabras "pulpo" y "homeostasis".  

Por cierto, homeostasis es el estado de equilibrio dinámico o el conjunto de mecanismos por los que todos los seres vivos tienden a alcanzar una estabilidad en las propiedades de su medio interno y por tanto de la composición bioquímica de los líquidos y tejidos celulares para mantener la vida. (Enciclopedia dixit)

**Rating**: PG (Aunque no me hago cargo de las imágenes mentales que provoque)

**Spoilers**: Nada de nada.

            - Permíteme que vomite –dijo Ginny volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

            Aunque en realidad no quedaba mucho lado hacia donde volverse, porque Draco y ella estaban más bien estrechos. Se suponía que el escondrijo detrás del tabique, era para uno y no para dos, pero Ginny no había dado su brazo a torcer.

- Vamos Weasley, a ver si ahora nos vas a salir homeostásica –Ella no notó el sarcasmo en la voz de Draco y picó como una colegiala. Al fin o al cabo, era una colegiala.

- ¡Será "homofóbica", merluzo! –bajó el tono ante la mirada asesina que él le dedicó. No debía gritar o les descubrirían-. Y no tiene nada que ver. Cuando Dumbledore nos mandó de tapadera a tu _choza _para conseguir pruebas de tus contactos familiares con el mal, sabía que me iba a encontrar cosas desagradables pero esto... -hizo un mohín de asco-. Perdona que te lo diga, pero los tutús rosas no quedan bien con el rubio.

Él asintió en silencio, con gravedad.

- Estoy destrozado. No es que estuviera ciego, sabía que tenía sus defectos. Lo típico, ya sabes: no me dejaba quedarme despierto hasta tarde, era un poco pulpo con las invitadas guapas, conspiraba con un mago malvado para dominar el mundo... –suspiró, con pesadumbre-. Pero siempre, siempre, había tenido un gusto exquisito para la moda. 

Ginny, con mucho trabajo, le puso una mano en el hombro.

Delante de ellos, vestido para la ocasión, y en lo que él creía la más absoluta intimidad, Lucius Malfoy bailaba El Lago de los Cisnes.

****************************************************************

_De verdad, de verdad, que siento las imágenes mentales de Lucius bailando El Lago de los Cisnes con tutú rosa..._

**_Reviews!_**

**_Suarts_**_: No ha sido tan difícil. A lo mejor querías que el que llevara el tutú fuera Draco, pero ya lo odia bastante Rowling como para odiarle yo también... ¡Gracias por el reto! ¡Pon todos los que quieras!_

**_Jeru_**_: No has especificado si quieres a Blaise chico o chica (Ah, Blaise Zabini, el personaje sin género... es una mina del fandom) así que haré lo que me dé la gana XD. ¡Y léete los demás drabbles, que son cortitos! (Ya sé que el segundo es algo más largo, pero dadle una oportunidad, estoy orgullosa de él)_

**_Mayharris_**_ y **Sparrow**: Gracias!! *Jubs busca el botoncito de "MP" cajatontero y no lo encuentra*. Seguid leyendo, andaaaaaa..._

**_Sr Anónimo_**_: ¡Pero que review más anónimo! Me tendré que ir a Colonia nada más que para entrevistarme con usted. Hasta entonces, stay young! _

**_Nimph_**_: ¡Pero si tú eres como mi agente! ¡Pero si yo no estaría aquí si no hubiera hecho reviews de tu ByN! Más Draco/Ginny, bien, bien..._

**_Retos en cola_**_: Blackout, Jeru y Nimph. __(Y offtopic de Harry Potter: Herea y Sparrow) _

_Gracias a todos!_


	6. 3 Abril 04

**3/Abril/2004**

**Retador**: Blackout

**Reto**: Dumbledore diciendo "Estás despedido" y otro personaje diciendo "Pero puedo cambiar"

**Rating** PG

**Spoilers**: Que va...

- Vamos a ver, ¿por qué no has cumplido el programa?           

            - Era una tontería. No sé por qué nadie debería aprender cómo llamar desde una cabina de _felétono_. 

            - Es que la asignatura se llama "Estudios Muggles" por algo. Y es _teléfono_. ¿Es verdad que hiciste llorar a una niña de Hufflepuff cuando se abrochó los cordones sin usar el hechizo anudador?

            - Me saca de quicio la gente que no valora el tiempo. Es una falta de respeto. Además, les estaba explicando a luchar contra las mantícoras, y no me prestaba atención.

            - ¡Tienen 13 años! 

            - Lo sé, es desesperante.

            Dumbledore suspiró, resignado. 

            - Verás, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero he recibido más quejas de los padres sobre ti en tu primer trimestre dando clase que en todos los años que Minerva McGonagall lleva aquí. No has dado ni una sola lección completa, les has dicho a los niños que la asignatura es... –miró hacia sus informes-..."estúpida, como los estúpidos muggles" y que ellos son "más estúpidos aun por haberla cogido de optativa". Seis estudiantes han ido a Pomfrey esta última semana pidiendo tranquilizantes antes de entrar en tu clase ¡y eran Slytherins!. En fin, creo que esto no funciona. –se aclaró la voz-. Estás despedido.

            Snape le miró con su mejor cara de cachorrito desvalido, aunque dadas sus facciones, más bien parecía un cachorrito con un ataque de ansiedad.

            - Pero puedo cambiar –dijo, porque fue todo lo que se ocurrió decir.

            Dumbledore suspiró por segunda vez en la conversación. Maldito Programa de Reinserción de Mortífagos...

            - Muy bien, Severus, hay otra vacante. A ver, ¿cómo de estúpidas, exactamente, te parecen las pociones?

**********************************************************************

**_Reviews!_**

**_Hell_**_: Graaaaaaciaaaaas!!_

**_Patty-vg_**_: Me alegro de que te guste. El Neville/Luna también me gusta mucho a mí ^__^ Oído el reto, a ver si no tardo mucho._

**_Kaa_**_: ¡Espero el tuyo! ¡Con doble de malignidad slytherinesca!_

**_Jeru_**_: A ver si es verdad que te lees el resto! El próximo es tu Blaise/Ginny, seguro que ese sí que te lo lees... _

**_Suarts_**_: *Le lanza el hechizo demesmoriador especial del Lockhart para quitarle la imagen de Draco con tutú* Ufff, no te creas que tu nuevo reto es más fácil. Espacio reducido, muchas frases y beso al final... Casi está escrito ya antes de empezar. A ver que tal..._

**_Fics en cola:_**_ 7 (6 de HP y el offtopic encargado por Sparrow) Por cierto, si os gusta DBZ, Herea me encargó un drabble sobre la infancia de Vegeta. Como me parecía un poco tonto abrir un fic aquí para tan poca cosa, lo he colgado en mi blog. (www.livejournal/users/targaryen) Por si queréis echarle un ojo._

_¡Muchas gracias a todoooooooos! ¡Que Lucius en tutú os bendiga!_


	7. 6 Abril 04 I

**6/Abril/2004**

**Retador**: Jeru

**Reto**: Blaise/Ginny en el que Ginny diga "No es mi culpa que las ranas sean verdes"

**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers**: Un mínimo insignificante del 5º.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            El tema 19 del libro de Runas Antiguas estaba en seria pugna por ser el más aburrido que Blaise Zabini se hubiera estudiado nunca. Tamborileaba con el lápiz, cuando divisó la cabeza pelirroja moviéndose entre las mesas. Consideró brevemente la idea de tirarse por la ventana, la desechó al momento, y reunió toda su compostura para enfrentarse a ella. Tres. Dos. Uno...

            - Zabini –dijo Ginny.

            -Weasley –dijo Blaise, sin mirarla.

-¿Te vienes a Hogsmeade a tomar un sorbete de limón? –dijo ella. 

Levantó la cabeza. Ella tenía los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca desabrochados, y la corbata de Gryffindor torcida hacia un lado, colocada a propósito para que pareciera casual. Llevaba una cola alta, con algunos mechones rojizos cubriéndole parte de la cara, y nada de maquillaje, así que Blaise podía ver los millones de pecas. La sonrisa era sincera, y eso le mosqueó.

-Escúchame, Weasley, te equivocas si te crees que yo soy igual de obtuso que el resto y no me he dado cuenta de que llevas un tiempo enrollándote con cualquier tío de Hogwarts que lleve una bufanda verde y plata. Excepto ese Ravenclaw de Michael Corner, te has paseado por ahí con Malfoy, con Nott, con Flint, con Bode, y corre un rumor que te incluye a ti, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode, y que es bastante escabroso. Pues lo siento, pero yo no voy a ser otra meta volante en el tour de Slytherins que te estás montando. Sinceramente, no sé cuánto te pagarán el resto de Gryffindors por ganar la apuesta, pero yo no te voy a ayudar a conseguirlo. Vete a buscar a Crabbe y a Goyle, que son los que te faltan.

Lo dijo todo casi sin respirar, de un tirón. Cuando terminó, ella sonreía más, y él se dio cuenta de que le había hecho saber que estaba al corriente de todos sus movimientos amorosos. Mierda.

- No es culpa mía que las ranas sean verdes

- ¿Eh? –dijo Blaise, que obviamente esperaba cualquier otra respuesta.

- Las ranas son verdes. El verde es el color de Slytherin. Mi padre me dijo que en los cuentos muggles, las princesas besan ranas para que se conviertan en príncipes. Así que yo beso Slytherins. –Lo dijo como si fuera un silogismo totalmente razonable. 

Su expresión se puso triste un momento, y dejó de mirarle a los ojos. 

–Lo de Michael Corner fue distinto. Yo estaba enamorada de un Gryffindor que estaba enamorado de una Ravenclaw, y pensé que a lo mejor así le daba celos. Pero no resultó. –Volvió a mirarle y recuperó la sonrisa-. Aunque Mike tenía una espalda divina. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te vienes a Hogsmeade o no?

Él estaba bastante impresionado, y no podía dejar de pensar en todas esas pecas, pero quería resistirse un poco más.

- Es que... tengo que estudiar...

- Venga, invito yo, y eso que soy una pobretona Weasley. – se acercó mucho a su cuello para susurrarle al oído. –Y si vienes, te cuento si lo del rumor con Parkinson y Bullstrode es verdad o no.

Blaise cerró el libro de Runas Antiguas.

- Hecho.


	8. 6 Abril 04 II

**6/Abril/2004**

**Retadora**: Nimph

**Reto**: Draco/Ginny en el que uno de los dos no salga directamente

**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers**: Nein.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Harry corrió todo el camino desde los vestuarios del Quidditch hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando se enteró de la noticia. Cruzó la puerta como una exhalación y comprobó que lo que había oído era cierto: justo delante de sus ojos verdes, Ron Weasley estaba jugando al ajedrez con Draco Malfoy.

            Se acercó a Hermione, que pasaba bastante del tema, escribiendo en una pequeña mesa supletoria llena de libros y pergaminos.

            -¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? –le preguntó, todavía faltándole un poco el aliento.

            -¿Esos dos? –contestó ella con sincero desinterés. Consultó el reloj-. Pues... si yo llevaba en _esa _mesa media hora cuando ellos entraron, ahora debe hacer... como cuatro horas. –Y volvió a escribir.

            -Pero... pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Y cuándo...? ¿¿POR QUÉ??

            -¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, Harry? Simplemente entraron por la puerta, Ron me dijo "Hermione, necesito la mesa, _ahora_", me cogió del brazo, me sentó aquí, y ya está. No han hablado, no se han movido, parece que estuvieran en una dimensión paralela. Ahora, que si Ron se cree que se va a escapar de rositas después de tratarme así, va listo, me parece increíble, delante de todo el mundo, qué desfachatez, qué falta de...

            Harry dejó de escucharla, pero comprobó que tenía razón. Ron solía concentrarse cuando jugaba al ajedrez, pero parecía que le iba la vida en esta partida. Sus ojos eran dos rendijas mirando el tablero y estaba sudando. En cuanto a Malfoy, había cambiado su eterna expresión de sarcasmo por una de absoluta seriedad, y contemplaba sus piezas con la barbilla apoyada en sus dedos entrelazados. Se le había descolocado un mechón de pelo rubio, y esto, para sorpresa de Harry, no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

            De repente, el silencio se rompió. Malfoy se estaba riendo.

-Jaque mate, Weasley. Gano yo. –dijo, cuando su Reina destrozó el Rey de Ron-. Buena partida. Pero no lo bastante buena. –Se puso las manos detrás de la nuca, estirándose.

Ron, cuya expresión de horror no se parecía a ninguna que Harry le hubiera visto nunca, solo dijo:

- Pasa a recogerla a las nueve.

**********************************************************************

_Anda, dos drabbles en el mismo día. Cómo se notan las vacaciones..._

**_Reviews:_**

****

**_Ayla_xaphania: _**_Me gustan Trelawney y Snape!_

**_Barmatal_**_: Me da zutto llegar a tu reto..._

**_Jeru_**_: Bueno, pues ahí tienes tu Blaise/Ginny. Inspirada en la Ginny del 5º libro que nos sale un poco bala perdía XDD.  A ver que se te ocurre para el siguiente!_

**_Kiara McGonagall_**_: Albus & Minerva, mmmm a ver qué se me ocurre... Me encantó escribir sobre McGonagall en el Drabble#2_

**_Lettice_Evans_Potter_**_: Sí, sí, de momento continúo. Mientras la gente no se aburra de ponerme retos..._

**_Annie Malfoy_**_: Drabbles son historias muy muy cortitas. Son como garabatos, pero escritos. Son tan cortos que ni siquiera tienen categoría de fics one-shot, y suelen reflejar una escena concreta. ¿Que mis drabbles son raros? ¡Gracias!_

**_Sara Fénix Black_**_: Me alegra que te gusten, aunque original lo que se dice original no es. Hay un montón de escritores de ff que hacen drabbles..._

**_Suarts_**_. Oye, no paro de darle vueltas a tu reto. Es que si me pides un Draco/Ginny, en una clase, donde se manden notitas, tres frases concretas que deban salir en esas notas, y un beso al final, y todo en un drabble que se supone que es cortito... ¡Pues está hecho antes de escribirlo! Vamos, que no sé qué puedo poner "de mi cosecha". ¿Puedes variarlo un poco? Te pongo un tutú si quieres XDDD_

**_Retos en cola_**_: 9 (Jaaaaaarl!) _


	9. 8 Abril 04

**8/Abril/2004**

**Retadora**: Patty VG

**Reto**: Hermione y Ginny hablando de Draco donde Ginny diga "¡Pero si sabe alzar sólo una ceja!"

**Rating**: PG, como siempre

**Spoilers**: Mmmm, nor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Cuando Ainsley  Labelle comunicó a sus amigos y familiares que iba a abrir un salón de belleza en Hogsmeade, ellos le dijeron que eran galeones perdidos. 

Los amigos y familiares de Ainsley menospreciaron a las estudiantes de Hogwarts, sobre todo, antes del último baile del año.

Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley estaban tumbadas en dos camillas del Salón de Belleza, para el que había que pedir cita con semanas de antelación. Hermione tenía una mascarilla de barro puesta en la cara, mientras que una bruja esteticista, dejaba perfectas las uñas de Ginny.

-A ver, repasemos los candidatos –dijo Hermione, sin gesticular mucho para no estropearse el barro de la cara-. Hemos dicho que a Zacharias Smith le huele el aliento, que Michael Corner no es digno de una segunda oportunidad, que Dean Thomas tiene un serio problema de acné, y que Neville probablemente te destrozaría los zapatos, con el dineral que te han costado... Pfff, pues no sé chica. ¿Has pensado en ir sola? En modo "No necesito ningún hombre". Y flirtearías con todos.

-Tenemos un candidato más –dijo Ginny, maliciosa- No te vas a creer quién me lo ha pedido esta mañana, justo después de  Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

            Hermione abrió un ojo.

            -Sorpréndeme

            -¡Su rubísima majestad, Draco Malfoy! –dijo Ginny con entusiasmo y palmitas.

            Hermione volvió a cerrar el ojo, decepcionada.

            -Vaya cosa. Es un niñato malcriado, que no tiene tema de conversación, y que probablemente no te dirá ni una vez lo guapa que estás porque estará demasiado preocupado en estar él más guapo que tú. –Abrió el ojo otra vez para decir en voz baja-. Y me han dicho que viene de vez en cuando por aquí a echarse el platino para el pelo.

            Ginny estaba bastante enfurruñada

            -¡Pero si sabe alzar sólo una ceja! ¡Claro, para ti es muy fácil, como irás con mi hermano, no tienes que preocuparte por estas cosas! ¡Y es el último baile de vuestra promoción, y mi última oportunidad de ir con un chico mayor que yo, y...!

            - No voy con Ron. 

            Ginny frenó en seco.

-¿Con Harry?

            Hermione negó con la cabeza

            - ¿Pues con quién vas?

            No pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando dijo:

            - Con Severus Snape.

            La noche del baile, Lavender Brown fue con el pelo amarillo pollito, porque a su peluquera, asustada por el grito histérico de Ginny, se le fue la mano con las mechas.

**********************************************************************

**Reviews!** (Pero qué monos que sois todos!)

**Sara Fénix Black:** Me gusta mucho tu reto, más que nada porque Snape y Sirius son de mi trio de personajes favoritos. Tienes todavía bastante gente delante, pero tranquila, que llegaré. Gracias por dejar tantos reviews!

**Aliena**: Gracias! Será mi primer Remus/Sirius!

**Dalloway** (Que compra las flores ella misma XD): No sabes cómo me alegra que te gustara el drabble de la carta, nadie me había dicho nada de él aun. Oido el James/Sirius (Digo lo mismo que con el Remus/Sirius)

**Kiara McGonagall**: Me alegra de que te guste más de un drabble. Sólo una cosa ¿te importa no ponerme otro reto hasta que no haga el Albus/Minerva que encargaste? Es que ya tengo algo de cola. Después te pongo todo el flower power que quieras ¿vale?¡Graciaaaaaaaaas!!

**Baru-Black**: Te apunto.^__^

**Jeru**: Me alegro un montón de que te gustara tu reto (apuesto a que no pensabas que lo de las ranas iba a salir por ahí...), y más de que te hayas leido el resto de drabbles (pero si son mu cortos, mujer!). Es gracioso, tu Pansy/Ginny (Y mira que tienes obsesión con el color verde, ¿eh? Las ranas verdes, los ojos verdes...)

**Mayharris en azulito**: ¡A ver si pronto me toca a mí comentar tus obras!

**Storm-X**: Agradezco mucho que te guste la narración, y sobre todo, que sigas leyendo.

**Drabbles en cola**: 12


	10. 14 Abril 04

**14/Abril/2004**

**Retadora**: Mayharris

**Reto**: Snape y Hermione donde Snape diga: "¿Eso es lo que usted considera un camisón, señorita Granger?"

**Rating**: PG, como siempre

**Spoilers**: Mmmm, nor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debió haber estado más rápida, debió haber estado más atenta. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que no era buena idea que Fred y George (aunque fueran los  invitados de honor de la fiesta y su futura familia política) intentaran transfigurar a Crookshanks en el león de Gryffindor. El aterrado animalillo había salido pitando y ahora podía estar escondido debajo de la última alfombra de Hogwarts. 

Y eran las 5:41 de la mañana. Y el tren salía a las 8:30. 

"Pues no saldrá sin mi gato", pensó Hermione, mientras silbaba bajito por los oscuros corredores.

Estaba tan ensimismada que pegó un salto cuando la voz atronó en su espalda. Siete años escuchándola y seguía haciéndola estremecer.

- ¿Eso es lo que usted considera un camisón, Señorita Granger?

Ella se volvió, miró dos segundos a Snape, y luego se miró a sí misma. Hacía mucho que dormía con una vieja camiseta de los Chudley Cannons, que Ron le había regalado (o ella le había robado descaradamente, ya no se acordaba). A él le quedaba pequeña. A ella le cubría por debajo de la cadera, pero no **muy** por debajo, a decir verdad... Se había dado cuenta de que Crookshanks no estaba justo antes de acostarse, y no se había entretenido en ponerse otra cosa más adecuada para... ¿merodear por el colegio de madrugada?. No sabía muy bien qué ropa era adecuada para eso, pero ahora mismo, la camiseta no parecía una buena opción.

- Señor, verá, estaba buscando a mi gato, y no reparé en...

- ¿Buscando a su gato? –Snape dejó escapar una risa cruel-. Debería dejar de adoptar las costumbres del Señor Longbottom, o se volverá tan inepta como él. Pero claro, ¿qué le puede importar eso a usted? Usted es una sabelotodo creída, que ayuda a los idiotas como Longbottom porque cree que un poco de caridad la va a convertir en una persona más _popular._

- Usted no es el más adecuado para hablar de popularidad – Soltó Hermione, antes de pensar en lo que decía.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos muy muy, pero que muy tensos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ha? ¿Dicho? – dijo Snape, marcando cada palabra.

Pero Hermione había abierto una puerta que ahora no sabía cerrar. O no quería cerrar.

- He dicho que no sé cómo se atreve a hablar de popularidad. Usted basa sus clases en infundir miedo a sus alumnos, y eso es de persona despreciable. Pero a mí ya no me da miedo. – Levantó la mirada, desafiante-. Desde ayer, oficialmente ya no somos alumnos de Hogwarts, usted ya no es mi profesor, no tiene ningún poder sobre mí. Y no voy a seguir consintiendo que me insulte. No sé si lo sabe, pero me han ofrecido una plaza para dar clase en Hogwarts el año que viene. Dentro de tres horas me marcharé de aquí como alumna suya, pero dentro de tres meses, cuando vuelva, lo haré como su colega. Como su igual. Así que empiece a hablarme, por lo menos, con el mismo respeto que yo siempre le he mostrado a usted. –cuando terminó, tenía las mejillas rojas, y si Crookshanks estaba cerca, seguramente había vuelto a huir asustado.

Los ojos de Snape eran dos inescrutables bolas de azabache.

- Si piensa que porque entre a dar clases en Hogwarts voy a cambiar mi forma de actuar hacia usted, es que es una idiota.

- Y si piensa que yo voy a seguir callándome, es que el idiota es usted.

Snape se quedó en silencio.

-¿Quiere un café? –preguntó.

Hermione, anonadada, sólo consiguió articular un sonido gutural que era como "¿Uh?"

- Que si quiere un café. Ha dicho que se marcha dentro de tres horas, y obviamente aun no ha encontrado a su... ¿gato? –Ella asintió, aun muda-. Gato. Así que no creo que duerma. ¿Quiere o no? No acostumbro a repetir las cosas tantas veces...

-Sssí. Digo... No. Digo... sssí. –Respiró-. Sí. Me gustaría, gracias.

Snape le hizo un gesto indicativo con la cabeza y se echaron a andar pasillo abajo. Él llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Ella, se esforzaba en estirar la camiseta lo más que podía.

- ¿Y de qué asignatura dará clases?

- Transfiguración.

- ¡Ja! Y luego dicen que los Slytherins hacemos favoritimos...

**********************************************************************

_Halaaaaa, este de drabble tiene poco... pero es que son tan monos los dos..._

**_Reviews!!_**

**Nimphita**: ¿Draco/Hermione perversa? ¡Qué dices....! ¿Oye, como va el If you only knew?

**_Sara Fénix Black:_**_ Sirius y Snape son PARTE de mi trio de personajes favoritos. El tercero, natural y evidentemente es su Rubísima Majestad. XD_

**_Patty-vg_**_: *Jubs se agacha y saluda al público, tirando besos y fotos de Lucius con tutú*. Me alegra de que el resto estuviera a la altura de tus expectativas. Me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo. Y claro que me puedes llamar Jubs. Menos Jbilo, cualquier cosa..._

**_Lettice_Evans_Potter_**_: ¿No te gusta la pareja Snape/Hermione? Pues entonces creo que este reto no te va a gustar mucho... No sé cuantos haré, supongo que hasta que el tiempo y la imaginación den de sí..._

**_Barmatal_**_: ¡¡El siguiente es el tuyo!! ¡¡Horreuuuuuuuuuur!! ¡Es La Muette de Reto! Muchísimas gracias por retar y dejar review! *Le da una croqueta a Barmatal*_

**_Herea_**_: Qué bien que te gusten... Tengo muchas ganas de ver qué se te ocurre mandarme sin Principito incluido._

**_Kiara McGonagall_**_: Vamos a nombrar Pareja del Baile a Lavender con el pelo de pollito, y a Lucius con tutú XDXDXD Gracias por aplazar el reto!_

**_Minina_**_: *Jubs se va a esconderse con Crookshanks cuando lee que algunas escenas parecen sacadas de los libros* ¡¡¡Muchísimas graaaciaaaaaas!!! A ver ese reto raro... ^__^_

**_Jeru_**_: Miedo me das con el verde de los retos... ¡Que no te vuelva la flojera y sigue leyendo!_

**_Retos en cola_**_: 11_

_Ay, Diox, El siguiente reto es muy muy difícil. En verdad no es tan difícil escribirlo como pensarlo y hacer que todo encaje bien... Claro, que si sale puede ser una caña... ¡Malditos amigos con buenas ideas! ¬__¬ Pues eso, que le daré a mis células grises e intentaré tenerlo prontito. Hasta entonces, ¡Mimitos a todos!_


	11. 19 Abril 04

**18/Abril/2004**

**Retador**: Barmatal el malvado

**Reto**: Draco de protagonista. Y absolutamente todos los diálogos del reto deberían ser letras de canciones. Ahí lo llevas. A ver, en realidad los diálogos no son frases literales, porque eso hubiera quedado muy forzado, pero todas, todas, son parte de letras de canciones, y si en algunos párrafos he modificado las frases para que "sonaran bien" lo he intentado compensar con algún pensamiento o parte de la narración que también es una letra.

El caso es que aparte del consabido "Los personajes no son míos, son de la Rowling, blah blah blaaah" en este reto, evidentemente, hay un montón de frases que no son mías. Las referencias las podéis encontrar abajo. Gracias!

**Spoilers**: Nada, es AU.

**Rating**: Psssé. Yo creo que sigue siendo PG.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco pensaba que la meteorología tenía un sentido del humor jodidamente irónico. Siempre había dado por sentado que el día de la batalla final habría tormenta; ya sabéis, rayos truenos y centellas, con mucho barro, y la sangre de los muertos haciendo que los charcos fueran rojos. Esas cosas. Pero el cielo había amanecido de un azul cristalino y sin una nube en el horizonte. Por la mañana, hasta cantaban los pajaritos. Vamos, que si ganaban, podrían irse después de picnic para celebrarlo.

Si es que había algo que celebrar. Y si quedaba alguien para celebrarlo.

Draco consideraba todo esto cuando tuvo que esquivar in extremis una maldición que no reconoció, y se regañó a sí mismo por no estar absolutamente pendiente de lo que hacía. Miró a su alrededor, y vio, entre el caos y la destrucción, gente a la que ya no podía ayudar, y gente a la que podría ayudar si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer, si no le faltara el tiempo.

Si no tuviera ya un objetivo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Snape se lo encontró en un pasillo. 

Hacía semanas que no le veía, y, aunque ambos sabían que el otro estaba ocupado, dejaron lo que tenían que hacer en ese instante y se sentaron juntos, como cuando Draco tenía doce años y entraba en el despacho de Snape para llorarle por cualquier memez. Y es que Draco, por aquél entonces, era muy memo. 

-Les he dado todo lo que tengo, pero no es suficiente (1) –volvió a llorar Draco, un poco menos memo, un poco más viejo, pero igual de quejica-. Sé que siguen hablando de mí. Yo no perdí la cabeza. Era mi cabeza –se encogió de hombros-. Podía dársela a quién quisiera.(2)

Snape asintió, en un gesto de solidaridad.

- Eso te pasa por elegir el azul.

- ¿Señor? – Draco nunca había podido llamarle de otro modo.

- Que eso te pasa por elegir el azul. –le miró con aquellos escrutadores ojos negros que tanto solían aterrar a Draco-. Podías haber elegido el negro, y luchar contra nosotros. El blanco está bien, no te hubieras inmiscuido. Pero si eliges el azul – y señaló con el brazo lo que les rodeaba-, tienes que pagar un precio. No hay sitio para nosotros. –le dio una palmadita en la espalda, en la mayor demostración de afecto que Severus Snape hubiera dedicado jamás-. Pero yo nos buscaré un hueco. (3)

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mucho rato. A Draco siempre le había gustado eso cuando pasaba tiempo con Snape. Desde siempre, los silencios a su lado nunca eran incómodos. Solía haber un entendimiento mudo entre ellos, y el primero que hablaba era un poco traidor a la causa. Snape, que ya tenía experiencia en el gremio, fue el traidor en esta ocasión.

- Draco.

- ¿Sí, Señor?

- Hoy será el día. –La batalla sería al amanecer y ya pasaba de las doce, así que técnicamente era verdad-. A estas alturas, ya debes haber comprendido lo que tienes que hacer. (4)

- Sí, Señor. (5) 

La palmadita en la espalda se convirtió en apretón en el hombro, y esa sí que fue la mayor demostración de afecto que Severus Snape hubiera realizado jamás.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el campo de batalla era difícil distinguir a los amigos de los enemigos, y más cuando, como en el caso de Draco, se había pertenecido a ambos bandos en algún momento. Deberían llevar uniforme o algo así. 

Sintió llegar el golpe antes de oirlo o de verlo, y eso le concedió un par de segundos que de no haber tenido, podían haberle costado el brazo derecho. Paró el golpe con la derecha, y sacó la varita con la izquierda. Gritó la maldición sin pensar. Su adversario estuvo muerto antes de llegar al suelo.

No acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero algo le impulsó a mirarle la cara al hombre que acababa de matar. No debía haberlo hecho, porque, aunque no era la primera vez, a Draco siempre le revolvía el estómago matar hombres a los que conocía.

Emmett Nott acudía de vez en cuando a la Mansión. Era un hombre flacucho y poco agraciado, y Draco siempre le había mirado con un poco de desprecio porque se le notaba mucho que idolatraba a su padre. Hasta se dejó crecer el pelo, aunque los resultados no fueron muy satisfactorios estéticamente. Nott siempre quería contentar a Draco, porque pensaba (muy equivocadamente) que así contentaría a Lucius. Así que cuando venía le traía juguetes, regalos o golosinas que Draco ni se molestaba en agradecer. Y cuando Lucius hacía un comentario despectivo sobre su comportamiento de forma tan rebuscada que no llegaba a entender, Nott siempre se quedaba callado, con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.

La misma sonrisa que tenía ahora, cuando Draco le cerró los ojos a su cadáver.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry le encontró a él. 

Draco le había oído ir de acá para allá, entrando en cada cuarto, hablando con todo el que se encontrara, y preguntando por aquellos con los que aun no había hablado. Parecía haber asumido el papel de líder espiritual del grupo, y haberse adjudicado la misión de ir dando ánimos a todos los que iban a luchar al día siguiente. Draco había pensado decirle que se pusiera una faldita corta y animara al personal con pompones, pero no lo había hecho porque a lo mejor Harry pensaba que se estaba riendo de él. Como si eso fuera posible...

-¿Me permites un momento, por favor? –Preguntó un Harry demasiado educado, como si Draco estuviera desactivando una cabeza nuclear, cuando en realidad estaba tirado en su litera, mirando el techo. (6)

-El tiempo nunca es tiempo en absoluto, Potter –dijo Draco. Le gustaba decir frases hechas que no tenían mucho sentido porque incrementaban su halo de misterio entre las chicas. (7)

- Eeeeh... Sí claro, Malfoy. –Se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, como si tuviera sueño. Se le veía muy cansado, al pobre- Yo sólo quería que supieras que... (8)

El "sólo quería" resultó alargarse más de lo que Draco hubiera deseado, pero cuando a Harry le daba por soltar discursitos no había quién lo parara. Cuando más emocionado estaba, hablando del "gran honor y extrema satisfacción que sentía al tenerle luchando con ellos al día siguiente", Draco le interrumpió.

-¿No te gustaría abandonar? ¿No te cansa vivir siempre teniendo que responder a unas expectativas?-. (9) Era algo que siempre había querido preguntarle, porque le resultaba extraño que Harry y él tuvieran eso en común. La gente simplemente esperaba ciertas cosas de ellos. Sólo que siempre esperaba cosas buenas de Harry, y cosas malas de Draco.

Harry se quedó con las gafas en la mano, reflexionando su respuesta.

- No siempre puedes tener lo que quieres. (10) A veces no puedes elegir.(11) –dijo finalmente, con algo de tristeza en la voz. Pero no le duró mucho, porque enseguida volvió a ser el Harry líder seguro de sí mismo y de sus posibilidades que Draco conocía, y, muy muy muy de vez en cuando, envidiaba-. No te preocupes. (12) Al amanecer, venceremos. (13)

Cuando Draco se quedó solo, pensó que vencer era lo que menos le preocupaba de todo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba horas buscando y Draco ya arrastraba un poco la pierna, consecuencia de un mordisco que le había propinado un trasgo venenoso, y probablemente tenía dos costillas rotas, regalo de un semigigante tipo Hagrid pero con más mala leche. 

Cuando aceptó la misión, ya sabía que iba a costarle trabajo encontrarle, pero confiaba algo más en, yo que sé, la llamada de la sangre o algo de eso. Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre, cuando le vio a lo lejos. 

Al principio pensó que era su propio reflejo, pero entonces su reflejo apuñaló a un hombre por la espalda, y Draco podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era un rastrero. No se estaba viendo a sí mismo. Pero casi.

Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada. Debía aprovechar las pocas cosas a favor que tenía, y una de ellas era el factor sorpresa.

-Te estaba buscando. (14) –dijo para sí mismo-. Papá. (15)

Echó a correr.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Él fue quien buscó a Ginny. 

Sabía que era un error buscarla pero el idiota de Harry le había hecho pensar que había algunos círculos que tenía que cerrar.

La encontró mirando por la ventana. Estaba atardeciendo y la luz del sol se le reflejaba en el pelo, que parecía en llamas. Era una pose demasiado romántica para ella, que siempre había sido demasiado práctica y resuelta como para perder tiempo viendo atardeceres. Al contrario de al resto de la gente que conocía, Draco pensaba que la guerra le había sentado bien a Ginny. Le había dado una belleza más serena, le había dado más profundidad a sus ojos almendrados. Aunque también había hecho que perdiera parte de su risa contagiosa, y Draco echaba de menos eso. Sobre todo porque ella ya no se reía cuando él estaba a su lado.

Ella había dejado de reírse cuando Draco le había dicho que lo suyo no podía ser.

Había algunas noches, escasas noches, en las que Draco casi se convencía a sí mismo de que había tomado la decisión correcta, de que era lo mejor para ambos. Pero la mayoría de las noches simplemente se consideraba el mayor imbécil que hubiera pisado la faz de la tierra. 

Llevaba un año y cuatro meses sin hablar con ella. Demasiado tiempo. 

Se acercó y no tuvo que llamarla, porque ella vio su reflejo en el cristal, y se volvió para hacerle frente.

Había ensayado mentalmente esta escena miles de veces, pero en su mente, nunca había tenido que enfrentarse tan de cerca a los ojos de Ginny, que ahora no le pedían explicaciones porque no las querían. No había resentimiento, ni odio, ni siquiera tristeza, sólo una profunda y conmovedora esperanza. La expresión de sus ojos, de su rostro, parecía decir. "Muéstrame un futuro, o apártate de mi camino de una vez". (16)

Pero Draco no tenía ningún futuro que ofrecer, así que volvió a mentirle.

- Yo nunca hubiera podido ser lo que tú necesitas, Gin. (17)

Ella agachó la cabeza. Nunca, jamás, había llorado en presencia de Draco. Esta no fue una excepción. Pero sus ojos ya no mostraban esperanza cuando le dijo:

-Draco, pedazo de estúpido. Yo nunca he necesitado nada que tú no tengas. (18)

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Draco quiso correr tras ella, cogerla de la mano, besarla sin tener que explicarle que no entendía el mundo sin estar a su lado. (19) Pero era demasiado tarde.

Había cerrado el círculo.

Y sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius estaba en buena forma, como Draco recordaba, y, no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles, como Draco suponía.

El factor sorpresa le ayudó en los dos o tres primeros golpes, pero el hecho de que fuera su padre el que le hubiera enseñado a manejar la espada le colocaba en una innegable posición de inferioridad. Llevaban luchando un buen rato, sin dirigirse la palabra, ojos azules contra ojos grises, y Draco no se permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esquivar los golpes de su padre, y buscar en los recovecos de sus recuerdos un punto débil que pudiera inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Lo recordó cuando Lucius inició un salvaje ataque contra él. Su padre tenía tendencia a desprotegerse cuando ponía todo su empeño en lanzar un ataque definitivo, así que Draco se limitó a contenerle, y cuando Lucius iba a dar su golpe final, Draco giró sobre sí mismo, esquivó la espada de su padre, y le desarmó, mandando el arma fuera de su alcance. 

Antes de poder reaccionar, Lucius tenía la espada de Draco en la garganta, y se quedó quieto. Draco le indicó con la barbilla, porque aun le faltaba la respiración para hablar, que tirara lejos la varita y Lucius le obedeció. Ambos sabían lo que venía ahora. Draco se había estado preparando para esto durante mucho tiempo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que se esperaba de él. Ahora se demostraría de qué pasta estaba hecho.

Cuando sacó la varita, Lucius cerró los ojos. Draco apuntó hacia él, tomó aire, y dijo:

- _Desmaius_.(*)

Cuando se cercioró de que su padre estaba inconsciente, guardó la varita y recuperó su espada. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a llevarle hasta el cuartel general, aunque la batalla parecía casi acabada (y a juzgar por la gente que quedaba en pie, la habían ganado) y a lo mejor encontraba a alguien que le ayudara. A lo mejor, por una vez  en su vida, tenía suerte y se encontraba a Gin, y podían andar un rato juntos, y...

El golpe le llegó desde la derecha, y fue tan fuerte que durante un segundo, lo único que vio fue un millón de puntos luminosos, y luego tierra, porque se cayó al suelo del impacto. Sintió unas manos que rebuscaban entre sus ropas para quitarle la varita, y un hombre ante él revivió a su padre. En medio de la confusión, Draco intentó alcanzar su espada, pero Lucius, aunque también estaba aturdido, la alejó de él de una patada. 

Estaba desarmado, y a merced de Lucius. El hombre que le había atacado, al que Draco no conocía, le levantó y le puso de rodillas, sujetándole las manos a la espalda. Lucius le agarró el mentón para que le mirara.

-Debiste haberme matado.

-Hace tiempo que me cansé de ser lo que tú quieras que sea. –contestó Draco .(20)

Lucius le apuntó con la varita.

-Debiste haberlo intentado. (21)

Que aquel era el jodido cielo más azul que jamás había visto fue lo último que Draco pensó, antes de que la luz verde lo envolviera todo y la oscuridad saliera a su encuentro. (22)

*****************************************************************************************

**Referencias:**

Draco/Snape 

            **1.-** _I've given all I can, it's not enough_ – Karma Police (Radiohead)

            **2.-** _I know they're still talking. I didn't lose my mind it was mine to give away_. (me encanta esa frase!) – No regrets (Robbie Williams)

            **3.-** _Try the black one, white is nice If you want blue, you'll pay the price. Is there no room for us I'll make a space for us._ - Winners (K's Choice)

            **4.-** _Today is gonna be the day. By now you should've somehow realised what you gotta do_ – Wonderwall (Oasis)

            **5.-** Esto no es nada en concreto. Si queréis, el final de Lady Marmalade de Moulin Rouge

            **Draco/Harry**

            **6.-** _May I have your attention please?_  - The Real Slim Shady (Eminem)

            **7.-** _Time Is never Time Enough_ - Tonight Tonight (Smashing Pumpkins)

            **8.-** Balbuceos varios de Harry , nada en concreto. El final es "_I just Want You To Know Who I Am_" - Iris (Goo Goo Dolls)

            **9.- **Es una variación de _"should i just give up or try to live up to these expectations?"_ de Hailie's Song (Eminem)

            **10.-** _You Can't Always Get What You Want_ - De la canción del mismo nombre (Rolling Stones)

            **11.-** Variación de "_Can't you see that it's impossible to choose_" - Too Much Love Will Kill You (Queen)

            **12.-** Básicamente "Don´t Worry, Be Happy", (Bobby McFerrin)

            **13.-** Esta es una de mis favoritas. "_All'alba, vincer_", frase final de Nessun Dorma, el Aria más preciosa de la historia, de la ópera Turandot.

            **Interludio de Draco**

            **14.-** _I've Been Searching For You_ - Again (Lenny Kravitz)

            **15.-** Psé, cualquier cosa. Si queréis, para que este reto sea ya la caña, de "Papa, Can You Hear Me" (Barbra Streisand) (toma!)

            **Draco/Ginny**

            **16.-** Variación de _"Gotta find me a future, move out of my way_" - I Want It All (Queen)

            **17.-** "_I can never be what you need"_ - If I Can´t Be Yours (The End Of Evangelion)

            **18.-** El "pedazo de estúpido" es mío. El resto es "_I don't need what you ain't got_", de Big Machine (Goo Goo Dolls)

            **19.-** Es una referencia a "_Quiero besarte sin explicarte que no entiendo el mundo sin estar aquí contigo_" de Caótico Neutral (Piratas)

            **Draco/Lucius**

            *** -** ¡¡¡Eso no es nada!!!

            **20.-** _I´m tired of being what you want me to be_ - Numb (Linkin Park)

            **21.-** Las dos únicas frases de Lucius (sin tutú) son  "_You should have killed me. __You should have tried"_ - Hide (K's Choice)

            **22.-** El pensamiento final de Draco de que nunca había visto un cielo tan azul es una casho de referencia friki a "Blue" la canción que suena en la última escena de Cowboy Bebop

_            Buffff, estoy agotada. Este es, con mucho, el reto que más me ha costado... Pero de todas formas, **Reviews!!**_

_            **Kiara McGonagall**: Crookshanks fue encontrado por el Servicio de Mascotas Perdidas de Howgarts y se lo enviaron a Hermione por Seur. Todavía está un poco mosqueado con ella, pero ya se le está pasando. _

_            **Dalloway**: Sí, mejor te esperas un poco antes de ponerme otro reto, que ahora ta la cosa un poco malita..._

_            **Mayharris**: *Jubs contesta todo el review comiéndose el polo de limón" Gaziaz a ti pod detad... Edpedo ansiosa mi deto del kadaoke..._

_            **Nimph**: Tú sí que eres potita *Jubs manda millones de besos con horquillas*_

_            **Minina, su perro y su pantalla malvada**: Me encanta el Zacharias/Luna! Siempre he pensado el Zacharias de los libros se parece un poco al Draco del fanon, pero a lo mejor es cosa mía..._

_            **Sara Fénix Black**: Tienes tres retos por delante, aunque paciencia, porque a partir de ahora voy a ir bastante más leeeenta. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu trío de favoritos?_

_            **Annie Malfoy**: Jo, con la idea tan buena que tengo para un Ron/Draco... Pero te haré tu reto en el que acaben "todos contentos" XD_

_            **Jeru**: Dios, este reto es muy largo, espero que hayas llegado hasta el final, porque he sudado para terminarlo... No he leido nada de Sábato, pero lo tengo en la mesita de noche, así que caerá pronto, lo prometo._

_            **Vale**: Otra fan de los tutús pal carro!!_

_            **Lilian**: Me alegro de que te guste el Neville/Luna, le tengo mucho cariño. Todo fic con Remus es un buen fic, estoy deseando escribir sobre él._

_            **Kami-Chan**: 1.- El tutú rosa fue un encargo. A mí no me mires. 2.- ¿No te gustan Hermione y Snape? Yo pienso que es una de las mejores parejas heteros que existen en el Potterverso. 3.- Ya sé que Ginny es un poco fresa en el Reto 9, pero creí que la situación lo requería y también me apetecía ponerla un poco así. La Ginny de este reto por ejemplo, es más seria, aunque sigue pillada por su Rubísima Majestad... Estas Pelirrojas... Me encanta que te encante y que bailes con el tutú (Este tutú está tela de sobado ya, de verdad) Me gusta un montón tu reto (Lucius y Tonks y Ositos de peluche, whoaaa), pero me temo que te queda mucho que esperar... ¡Gracias por dejar un review tan largo!_

_            Gracias especiales a **Barmatal**, que no solo es un retador excelente sino un caza-letras de canciones mortal. *Jubs le da todas las croquetas de gato y le pega en el brazo para que no se toquetee los pelillos de la barba*_

_Pues eso, que ahora entre viajes varios y exámenes de final de carrera (¿¿¿nunca pensasteis que yo podía estar terminando una licenciatura eh??? Me siento mayoooor!!!) tengo que dejar aparcado un poco los retos ante el riesgo de un estrepitoso fracaso escolar. Con las ganas que tenía de escribir el siguiente, que era un ¡¡¡¡Ron/Cho!!!! ¡¡¿¿Donde se ha visto eso??!!! Para compensar, este último es un reto muuy largo, y os podeis entretener bajando todas las canciones que se citan, que son todas muy chulas (Weno, la de Barbra Streisand, no tanto). Seguramente me escaquee de estudiar y suba algún reto, pero hasta entonces: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Besos a todos!!!!!!!!_


	12. 26 Mayo 04

**26/Mayo/2004**

**Retador**: Nexus 6

**Reto**: Ron/Cho (si hasta el nombre queda mal!! "Roncho!!", en fin, una es profesional...) con Snape de director de Hogwarts.

**Spoilers**: Totalmente AU.

**Rating**: PG

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Snape aceptó ser _Director En Funciones_ de Hogwarts, sabía que tendría tareas de todas clases. Tareas desagradables, tareas solemnes, tareas aburridas. El reprender a dos Weasleys por pelearse en un pasillo entraba, sin ninguna duda, en la categoría de "tareas estúpidas".

Y el caso es que había sido una buena pelea, o no les hubieran mandado al despacho del director. Ron Weasley presentaba un claro diagnóstico de ojo morado provocado por gancho de derecha. Había perdido la corbata del uniforme, se le habían roto los pantalones a la altura de la rodilla y le faltaban dos botones de la camisa. Snape no podía más que sentir sorpresa (y cierta admiración) por el hecho de que todo esto lo hubiera causado el único Weasley que llevaba falda. De pie, junto a su hermano, comprobó que Ginny Weasley tampoco había escapado de rositas. Tenía un labio partido, que no paraba de sangrarle, en un goteo ligero pero incesante, además de dos buenas heridas en las rodillas, y el pelo tan enmarañado que Snape pensaba que lo más doloroso de su curación iba a ser desenredarlo.

Miró sin interés la nota que le había pasado el prefecto sobre quién y por qué había empezado la pelea. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

-Empezarán a cumplir su castigo a partir de mañana. Si por mí fuera, duraría hasta final de curso, pero la Profesora McGonagall ha intercedido en su causa. Sin embargo, les advierto que si vuelven a hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo, no seré tan compasivo. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, Señor. –dijeron ambos, con el mismo interés que Snape había mostrado por ellos, osea, nada de nada.

- Ahora, fuera de aquí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Ron se giró para marcharse.

- Desde que tengo memoria has sido algo estúpido, Ron, pero esto te convierte en un estúpido con mayúsculas.

Ron se volvió hacia ella

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Ginny? ¿Vas a volver a pegarme? Pues piénsatelo, porque te juro que la próxima vez no te irás solamente con un labio roto. Así que métete en tus putos asuntos y déjame tranquilo. –lo dijo con las dos manos en los bolsillos, y una expresión de absoluta seriedad.

Ginny apretó los puños con rabia.

-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta? ¿Es que estás ciego? ¡Ella te está utilizando! ¡Te está apartando de tus amigos! ¡Es una princesa mimada que te dejará tirado en cuanto se le antoje! – pero como Ron no parecía sentirse impresionado en absoluto, Ginny se puso en modo fatalista, con dedo en alto, y todo-. ¡Acabarás solo, Ron! ¡Escucha lo que te digo! ¡Acabarás solo y te arrepentirás, pero será demasiado tarde, y...!

- Dios, Ginny. –la cortó él-. Un consejo. Vete de casa antes de que te conviertas en un clon de mamá.

Y diciendo esto, se alejó de ella. Todavía la oía chillar cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras.

Cho le esperaba sentada en un banco del pasillo, leyendo un libro de Runas Antiguas. Tenía el pelo azabache recogido en una cola de caballo, excepto por dos mechones, que enmarcaban su rostro de porcelana. Le miró con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Tendremos que suspender las prácticas extra de Quidditch por las tardes. Lo echaré de menos –sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde-. Para ser buscadora, lanzas muy bien la quaffle. Me lo pones difícil. –Se sacó una mano del bolsillo para hacerle un gesto y ella se levantó y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Con la mano libre le rozó la zona del ojo, que ya empezaba a hincharse. Ron echó la cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente.

- Vamos ahora mismo a la enfermería –dijo ella, echándose a andar-. Padma conoce un montón de remedios de medicina natural, seguro que te baja la hinchazón en un plis.

- Hmmjm –dijo Ron.

- Desde que le salió un tremendo ataque de acné en 4º se ha hecho experta en ese tema. Creo que conoce más remedios naturales que Pomfrey. ¡Oh! ¿A que no sabes qué? ¡No te lo vas a creer! Me han dicho que Hannah Abott es... ¡lesbiana! ¿te imaginas? ¡Lesbiana! ¿No te parece que una Hufflepuff no es lo bastante interesante como para ser lesbiana?

- Hmjummm –dijo Ron.

- La verdad es que no se lo ha montado con ningún tio de Hogwarts en seis años. Aunque yo creo que más que lesbiana, es una estrecha. ¿Te acuerdas de que nos la encontramos en Hogsmeade hace dos fines de semanas y estaba sola? Por cierto, tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade en cuanto podamos, me han dicho que...

Ron había dejado de escucharla hacía tiempo. Al doblar un pasillo, vislumbró tres figuras a lo lejos y las reconoció al instante. Ginny lloraba amargamente en los brazos de Hermione, que trataba de calmarla dándole palmaditas en la espalda con una mano.

La otra mano estaba agarrada a la de Harry con firmeza.

Apartó la mirada hacia su derecha. Cho miraba al vacío con expresión soñadora mientras hablaba. Cho, que siempre le contaba cosas triviales y sencillas. Cho, que cuando le besaba se abrazaba tan fuerte a él como si pensara que se iba a escapar. Cho, que era preciosa, lista y buena buscadora. Cho, que tenía una necesidad imperiosa de sentirse amada.

Ron ya no recordaba si empezó esto por darle celos a Hermione, o porque no podía soportar estar a su lado mientras se dedicaban arrumacos y miradas lánguidas, o por ganarle, por una vez en su vida, una batalla a Harry. Algo así como "Si tú te has llevado a mi chica, yo también puedo llevarme a la tuya".

"_Ella_ te está utilizando", había dicho la ingenua de su hermana.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada seca, que casi fue un bufido. Un bufido lleno de sarcasmo, rabia y rencor.

Cho, que pensó que se había reído por algo que ella había dicho, se acurrucó contra su pecho.

_¡Weno! Ya os dije que me escaparía alguna vez para escribir un poco (hasta el 8 de Julio, que termino los exámanes, era un martirio) _

**_Reviews!_**

**_Nimph_**_: Si consigues abrir la puerta de la página web de Rowling, prometo resucitar a Draco y ponerle un happy end al reto anterior XD_

**_Kiara McGonagall_**_: Sí, hija, un Ron/Cho!! De todas formas, por lo menos variamos un poco. Que de Ron/Hermione está el fandom lleno..._

**_Barmatal_**_: Ya sé que es tarde para decirlo, pero "Man On The Moon" de REM. (Viva Bright cantando en el coche!) _

**_Miina y su perro que hace "uh, uh":_**_ Me alegro de que te gustara mi Draco del reto musical. Sí, es el que quisiéramos ver en los libros... Y sobre el final feliz... pues lo mismo que con los Ron/Hermione antes. Hay un montón de fics en los que Draco y Ginny se casan, son felices, y tienen dos niños, un perro, y una hipoteca a veinte años, así que por uno que acabe en plan tragedia griega, no pasa nada... _

**_Thuringwhetil_**_: Me gusta eso que dices de "reducir" a los personajes. Para eso estamos las escritoras de fanfiction, para darles matices, sobre todo a los secundarios, que, salvo honrosas excepciones, están bastante ninguneados en los libros. ¿Ron/Fleur? Me vais a matar a disgustos... XDXD No, me gusta esa pareja tan rara... ¡Ronnie está hecho un macho!_

**_Jeru_**_: Es la primera vez que intento hacer algo medio angst, así que si me ha salido, gracias por decírmelo. La Ginny era para ponerla de contrapunto con la del reto del Salón de Belleza. Yo también me la imagino más como en este. ¿Kuchen de nuez? Ni idea...Oo _

**_Ichan_**_: ¿Tiempo para el ocio? ¿Y ezo que eh lo que era...? Gracias por leer y dejar review!_

**_Haruka Of The Sidhe_**_: Jummm, un howler… interesante… Gracias por el review y la clasificación de tus favoritos!_

**_Sedunae Hellgate_**_: Gracias, gracias, los post de Villachica me sirvieron de entrenamiento. Je, me pides que no haga un Ron/Cho ni un Harry/Herm, y yo te hago uno con los dos juntos... Pero este tiene espíritu de R/H, así que no te quejes. Me has matado con lo de la gamba.... A ver como pongo yo una gamba en el baul de Pansy Parkinson... Ains... ¡Poder Max Factor Pestañas Perfectas, ven a mí!_

_¿Cuándo será la próxima actualización? Aaaah... Entre tanto, ¡mimitos para todos!_


	13. 29 Mayo 04 I

**31/Mayo/2004**

**Retador**: Ayla

**Reto**: Snape/Trelawney

**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers**: Nop. Weno, uno del tercero, pero vamos ¿no os habeis leido el tercero!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya no se acordaba de quién había sido la genial idea. Probablemente de algún padre "moderno" del Consejo Escolar. El caso es que todos los años, cuando llegaba el final de curso, se pedía a los alumnos que participaran en una valoración anónima de sus profesores, para "medir la capacidad docente y la cercanía con el alumnado".

El primer puesto variaba sensiblemente de vez en cuando. Por lo general lo conseguía Hooch o McGonagall; a veces, Sprout. Incluso ese licántropo de Lupin había conseguido un fantástico segundo puesto en su único año de enseñanza.

Adivina quién cerraba la lista.

Siempre.

Mientras Dumbledore repartía las carpetas con los resultados del informe, Sybill Trelawney, sentada a su lado le susurró:

- ¿Preparado para otro puesto de honor, Severus?

- Debo confesar que este año tengo mis dudas, Sybill. Al menos los alumnos no abandonan mi clase a mitad de curso. –inclinó la cabeza a un lado para susurrar aun más-. A lo mejor usted nos da la gran sorpresa.

Ella se puso muy digna.

- ¡El sutil arte de mi asignatura obviamente no está hecho para unos pocos obtusos! –bajó el tono, porque McGonagall le echó una mirada asesina.

- Si está tan segura, ¿por qué no apostamos algo? –Ella le miró con expresión de recelo, los ojos azules aun más enormes detrás de esas ridículas gafas-. Si usted "gana", es decir, cierra la lista este año, no mandará deberes a los Slytherins en los primeros tres meses del próximo curso. _Sólo_ a los Slytherins. Si yo "gano", me comprometo a llevarla a cenar a Hogsmeade.

Trelawney dudaba.

- Está bien –dijo finalmente-. Veamos los resultados.

Abrieron las carpetas a la vez. Snape puso su mejor cara de buen perdedor.

- ¿Se lavará el pelo para la cena?

- Solo si usted se quita las gafas.

- Hecho.

Era la primera vez que usaba su popularidad para invitar a cenar a una chica.


	14. 29 Mayo 04 II

**31/Mayo/2004**

**Retador**: Kiara McGonagall

**Reto**: Dumbledore, McGonagall y caramelos de limón

**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers**: Nor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La gente solía decir que detrás de un gran hombre había una gran mujer, pero Albus Dumbledore no podía estar más en desacuerdo. El estaba absolutamente convencido de que Minerva siempre iba por delante de él.

Ella preparaba las reuniones de los Consejos de Padres o de Profesores para que él sólo tuviera que leerse el Orden del Día antes de entrar. Le recordaba con semanas, días y horas de antelación si tenía reuniones en el Ministerio, o si venía algún mago extranjero que tenía que atender. Cuidaba de todos los aspectos del castillo, desde hacer un presupuesto para conseguir mejor ventilación en las mazmorras, hasta controlar las cocinas para que sirvieran un menú equilibrado en proteínas y minerales a los estudiantes. Le elegía los calcetines que le combinaban mejor con las túnicas. Le mandaba un elfo doméstico cuando veía que le hacía falta recortarse la punta de la barba.

Y siempre se aseguraba de que él tuviera caramelos de limón en el escritorio.

Algún día, cuando todo esto terminara, cuando tuviera tiempo para las cosas de la vida que realmente importan, encontraría la forma de devolverle todo lo que hacía por él. Encontraría la forma de hacerle saber lo indispensable que era.

Puede que le pusiera caramelos de limón en su escritorio.

Puede que ella lo entendiera.

_Oeeeeee, dos en un día!!! Squeee!. En realidad solo tenía pensado poner el Snape/Trelawney, pero este salió del tirón, así que, dos mejor que uno (tengo 16 retos en cola!!!!!!!) **Reviews!**_

**_Lettice Evans Potter_**_: Tu reto no es nada nada nada tonto, pero acabo de hacer uno muy parecido (ver Reto 11) y aparte de ser muy complicado, me gustaría hacer algo distinto. Si quieres te hago un Draco/Luna (es una pareja muy chula!) con otras características, o algo. En fin, lo que tu veas. Como tienes 16 retos por delante, te da tiempo a pensártelo XD_

**_Barmatal_**_: A mí también me atrae mucho el Director!Snape, pero tenía que centrarme en un aspecto del reto, porque era reto triple (Chorrón/Snape director/Ron pegándole a Ginny) y era difícil darle la misma importancia a todo, así que me centré en el Chorrón..._

**_Nimph_**_: Jubs reconoce la inspiración para Ron en muchos fics, entre ellos, Juego de Go Go Dark!Ron.!!!!!_

**_Storm X_**_: La culpa de no actualizar no la tengo yo, la tienen los exámenes!! Le pega una patada a los apuntes de Administrativo Síiii, mi Dracoooo, pobre... El próximo que le escriba le pondré en plan Rey del Mambo, con Hermione y Ginny de esclavas sexuales abanicándolo con un paipai..._

**_Jeru_**_: Jubs repite el Go Go DarkRon! Si es que yo creo que al final Ron se debería unir a los Mortífagos o algo así, en plan golpe de efecto. Aunque ahora que ya juega al quidditch y es prefecto no sé yo qué le puede ofrecer nuestro Voldie... Me gusta mucho más el Dark!Ron que el Sidekick!Ron, aunque claro, yo creo que a todo el mundo nos gusta más el Dark!Cualquiera, porque, aceptémolo. LOS MALOS MOLAN!!!. ¿Un mimito? Ver Austin Powers 2, La Espía que me Achuchó. (Es decir, tontería mía)_

**_PattyVg_**_: No, los Roncho no son lo tuyo ni lo de nadie... Es que por no ser, no son ni... ni... ni nada... ¿Peeves ha escrito en el espejo? A mí me llamó Jotaká al movil, pero entre la emoción del momento, y mis gritos poniéndola a parir por el final del 5º libro, no me enteré de nada de lo que dijo..._

_No os espereis dos drabbles seguidos la próxima vez, pero haré lo que pueda por no tardar mucho..._

_Mimitos a todos!_


	15. 6 Junio 04

**6/Junio/2004**

**Retadora**: Sara Fénix Black (eso resuelve tu duda de cuánto quedaba para tu reto, ¿no?)

**Reto**: Sirius hablando bien de Snape y que fuera en serio. He modificado las frases literales que pedías porque me quedaba demasiado OOC. Espero que no te moleste mucho.=)

**Spoilers**: Época MWPP, así que nada.

**Rating**: PG

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No te lo crees ni tú, Peter.

- Os lo juro por mis TIMOS. Me paró en medio del pasillo y me dijo que si quería acompañarla a Hogsmeade el fin de semana. Que yo le parecía "muy mono". Eso dijo: "Muy mono".

James seguía escéptico. Peter buscó refuerzos.

- Remus, tú me crees, ¿a que sí?

El interpelado levantó la vista de su libro, y se incorporó en la cama.

- Cosas más raras se han visto –dijo con una sonrisa, en su afán conciliador y diplomático.

James no estaba conforme y se volvió hacia su seguro aliado

- ¿Y bien, Sirius? ¿Tú también piensas que Peter es más falso que un knut de hojalata como yo? ¿O le das un voto de confianza como Remus? ¿Sirius? ¡¡Sirius!!

Pero obviamente Sirius no había prestado atención a la conversación, porque miraba la noche cerrada por la ventana, con una expresión absorta en el rostro que los otros raramente le habían visto.

- Oíd, chicos –dijo al fin-. Puede que nos hayamos equivocado con Severus Snape. Puede que sea un buen tipo, que merezca la pena conocerle. Nosotros... nosotros no hacemos más que fastidiarle, pero él en realidad... no nos ha hecho nada. Podríamos darle una oportunidad... ¿no creéis?

Volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con sus tres amigos, mirándole, arrodillados a su lado, con idénticas expresiones de pasmo infinito. James se le subió a la cama de un brinco y le señaló con el dedo.

-¡¡¿Quién eres tú, y qué has hecho con Sirius Black?!! ¡¡En el nombre de Merlín, te ordeno que abandones este cuerpo!!

Remus y Peter se habían unido a la furia exorcista y daban vueltas alrededor de su cama haciendo "Ammmmmm", "Ammmmmm".

James se sentó a los pies de la cama y le miró fijamente, escrutando atentamente los ojos de su amigo.

- Vale, Sirius. Era una coña tuya para alejar la atención de la obvia y patética mentira de Peter. No has podido decir eso en serio, ¿verdad?

-¿Verdad?

-¿Verdad?

Sirius parpadeó dos veces. Sacó su "media sonrisa Black" original, todos los derechos reservados.

- Por supuesto que sí.

Remus y Peter se lo creyeron y volvieron a dar vueltas, gritando "¡Aleluya!". James le conocía mejor, y no se lo creyó, pero le sonrió, y Sirius supo que le guardaría el secreto. La próxima vez, pagaba él la ronda en Las Tres Escobas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Reviews!_**

**_Sara Fénix Black_**_: ¡Pos nada! ¡Aquí lo tienes! Ya digo que las frases literales que me pediste no están, pero la idea es la misma. ¡Espero que te guste!_

**_Nimph_**_: (Blushes cual Weasley) De hecho, sí que tenemos que hablar de lo del gremio tú y yo... ¿¿¿"Pocholinilla"??? Jur...._

**_Patty-vg_**_: Aceptamos "dulce" sin que suene empalagoso. XD. La Rowling es una warrona que no nos pone a Nott. Grrrr_

**_Jeru_**_: Aaah, pero si se las quita, perdería mucho encanto... Es como si Snape se lavara el pelo... ¿se parecería al Coronel Brandon de Sentido y Sensibilidad? Mmmm_

**_Kiara_**_: (Pilla un caramelo de limón al vuelo) Me alegro de que te gustaran los dos, el tuyo fue bastante facilito de escribir. Los exámenes son hasta el 8 de Julio, así que aun tardaré en actualizar todo lo que me gustaría, pero vamos, se hace lo que se puede._

****

**_Barmatal con los pelos de pollo_**_: ¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡Otro reto tuyoooo!! ¡¡Huyeeeee!! (se pone las manos en la cabeza y corre en plan pato mareado)_

_Por cierto, como no es un reto no lo puse aquí, pero hace poco escribí un Drabble (este sí es drabble, es cortito) y lo colgué en mi blog. Es Remus/Sirius, es PG, es spoiler del 5º, y es potito, y si alguien le interesa, está allí, pero como esto no me deja poner links directos, lo camuflo: www. y después livejournal.com/users/targaryen/7996.html#cutid1_


	16. 8 Junio 04

**8/Junio/2004**

**Retador**: Aliena

**Reto**: Sirius/Remus sonde se pronuncie la frase "No se lo digas a James".

**Rating**: PG. Es slash, pero es más inocente que un cubo. Bueno, se dice "tetas" (Oh!)

**Spoilers**: Nein.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin no sabía qué le daba más miedo. El hecho de tener 16 años y ser un hombre lobo. El hecho de llevar años enamorado como un estúpido del estúpido de su mejor amigo. El hecho de que el estúpido de su mejor amigo y él acababan de enrrollarse (hecho MUY estúpido, a todas luces) hacía una hora. El hecho de que su mejor amigo, que, por si no lo hemos dicho, era un estúpido, dormitaba a su lado, y que había muchas posibilidades de que cuando se despertara, se diera cuenta de la estupidez que acababan de cometer.

Lo mirara por donde lo mirara, estaba en su derecho de estar total y absolutamente aterrado.

Sirius abrió los ojos, y le miró, con expresión de lelo.

"Y ahora es cuando él se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado. De quién es él, de quién soy yo. De que somos amigos. De que yo no tengo tetas. Ahora es cuando me dice "Oh, Remus, esto ha sido un terrible error, hay que ver lo que hace el whiskey de fuego de garrafón. Oh, Remus, tú sabes cuánto valoro nuestra amistad, espero que esto no interfiera, con el tiempo olvidaremos que ha pasado, blah blah blah..."

- Remus... –Sirius cerró los ojos, como si le costara mucho hablar-. Remus por favor... Por favor, prométemelo. Pide lo que quieras, cualquier cosa, pero no se lo cuentes a James.

Por supuesto. James. James estaba con Lily. James no estaba a su alcance. Pero él sí. Remus se impuso la medalla al Iluso Estúpido del Año mientras usaba todo su autocontrol para que no se le notara en la cara ni una sola de las trescientas emociones distintas que le subían desde el estómago.

Sirius volvió a abrir la boca. Fantástico. Más humillación. Nunca era bastante.

- No me perdería su cara por nada. Ni se te ocurra contárselo antes que yo. –bostezó-. Todavía no es de día, ¿no? Menos mal... ¿Remus? ¿Te pasa algo? Tienes una cara muy rara... ¡hmphhhhh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Reviews!_**

**_Nimph_**_: "Pocholinilla"... Pa lo que hemos quedao... XDD... En verano suelo estar repartida. Un tiempo en casita, pasando caló, y otro en la playa, yendo al cine de verano a ver pelis malas y saqueando los cibercafés. ¡¡¡Pero yo te beteo ByN aunque sea por lechuza!!! ¡¡Si ByN fue el primer FF del que me hice fan declarada!! ¡¡Es un honor para mí!! (Sujeta el Oscar y empieza el discurso de "I would like to thank the Academy...")_

**_Pats_**_: Posí. Warroling merece morir por no haberle dado a Nott ni una triste mención asexuada cual Blaise Zabini. _

**_Suarts_**_: ¡Me alegro de volver a verte por aquí! ¿Qué reto era el que querías? Bueno, tú me lo pides otra vez por si se te ocurre uno nuevo, o lo que sea..._

**_Sedunae Hellgate_**_: Nooooo, de inculta nada que ya te he mandado un privado explicándote la jerga del fandom!! El siguiente review seguro que me lo escribes diciendo: "Me parece que tu slash no es lo bastante AU, y que Remus está muy OOC y parece una MarySue barata" Y yo te contestaré: "OMG!!!, WTF???". ¡Viva el código friki! _

**_Lettice Evans Potter_**_: (Pide mil perdones por hacerle pensar otro reto mientras estudia química)_

**_Annie Malfoy_**_: Sí sí, no me olvido del "trio que no sea trío y que no acabe Draco/Ron". A mí también me gusta mucho el Snape/Trelawney. Se nota que los dos me caen bien. (se tapa el plumero)_

**_Sara Fénix Black_**_: Me alegro de que te gustara con modificaciones y todo. Aaaah, la Media Sonrisa Original Todos Los Derechos Reservados... Yo también la echo de menos..._

_Mimitos a todos!_


	17. 11 Junio 04

**11/Junio/04**  
  
**Retador**: Dalloway  
  
**Reto**: Sirius y James hablando de Lily con la frase: "¡Pero yo soy mucho más guapo!"  
  
El **Rating** y los **Spoilers** igual que siempre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
- ¿Y dejarás de venir los domingos al Quidditch con nosotros?  
  
- No, Sirius.  
  
- Pero vendrás menos. Y te irás a casa antes.  
  
- Puede, Sirius.  
  
- De verdad, que no sé qué le has visto. Bueno, reconozco que esos ojos verdes son bonitos.  
  
- MUY bonitos.  
  
- ¡Pero yo soy mucho más guapo!  
  
- Infinitamente más guapo, donde va a parar.  
  
- Está claro.  
  
- Clarísimo, Sirius.  
  
- ¿Y por qué te quieres casar?  
  
- Por los beneficios fiscales... ¿Por qué va a ser?  
  
- No lo entiendo. Y sigo indignado por no ser tu padrino de boda.  
  
- El padre de Lily tenía mucha ilusión. Serás el padrino del primer niño, ¿vale?  
  
- ¿Seré el padrino del niño? ¿En serio?  
  
- En serio. Podrás montarlo en la moto, llevártelo a ligar, y malcriarlo.  
  
- ¡Ja! Cuando se entere Remus se va a poner hecho una bestia parda.  
  
- Remus _**es**_ una bestia parda, Sirius, pero se lo tomará mejor de lo que lo harías tú si el padrino fuera él.  
  
- Jamie, no me estarás diciendo que me nombras padrino de tu primogénito para que no me cabree.  
  
- En absoluto, Sirius. ¿Sería yo capaz de algo así?  
  
- ...  
  
- ...  
  
- James.  
  
- ¿Sí, Sirius?  
  
- A veces tengo la sensación de que te burlas de mí.  
  
- Tonterías tuyas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Reviews! (ya hay 90! Pero qué soletes que sois!!!) (smooches all)**  
  
**Amsp14**: Es un honor que te los leyeras todos del tirón. Ya van 17 y algunos son larguitos! Nada, tú reta. No te garantizo cuanto tardará, pero llegará!  
  
**Nimphita**: Claro que Sirius está un poco distante. ¡Es el estúpido de Sirius! Pero vamos, que en medio de la confusión de la primera vez, del sueño, y de las legañas, yo le perdono... Uno largo, uno largo... Ains, necesito una trama que pueda alargar más de una capítulo... O un one shot que me ocupe más de 5 folios de word...  
  
**Jeru**: El Coronel Brandon es el personaje de Alan Rickman en Sentido y Sensibilidad.(¿No la conoces? Emma Thompson, Kate Winslet, Hugh Grant, novela de Jane Austen, trajes de época... es genial!!) Ahí, y en el video de In Demand de Texas es donde, en mi modesta opinión, Alan Rikman está más mejor... (piensa en Alan Rickman bailando con la Spiteri en la gasolinera y le da un pasmo)  
  
**Suarts**: Ningún problema. Me gusta que todas sean chicas y me gustan las frases. Puede que te llegue en Navidades, pero vamos... Me alegro de que te gustara el último!!  
  
**Guardian Angel**: Cuando dices "Todos los hermanos Weasley", ¿incluimos a Ginny? Yo la incluiría... XDD Vale, haremos una Hermione en plan "Me lo como tó"!! **AU** = Alternate Universe: Fics que transcurren en situaciones distintas al canon, por ejemplo, un fic donde Harry fuera Hufflepuff... **OMG** = OhMyGod!!! **WTF**= What the fuck?!?! La que no estoy muy segura de qué significa es "**OTP**". Si alguien me ilumina....  
  
Graciaaaaaaas a todos!! _


	18. 13 Junio 04

**13/Junio/2004**

**Retadora**: Baru-Black

**Reto**: Snape ligando disimiladamente con McGonagall

**Rating y Spoilers**: As Usual. Bueno, se sitúa durante el 4º, pero nada grave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Puedo sentarme? –le preguntó.

Minerva asintió con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto, profesor. –levantó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa educada-. Es todo un hito verle por "Las Tres Escobas". Permítame decirle que no es usted el cliente del mes.

- Eso hace mis apariciones mucho más memorables. –correspondió a su sonrisa con otra igual de políticamente correcta.

Severus alzó la mano para llamar a la camarera.

- ¿Ha cambiado de gafas, profesora? –le preguntó, después de pedir. "Lo mismo que ella, por favor", había dicho. Esperemos que no fuera algo demasiado dulzón. No le gustaban las cosas dulzonas.

Ella se extrañó ante la pregunta, pero no movió un músculo de la cara que lo exteriorizara.

- Bueno... tienen un par de meses.

- Le quedan bien.

- Gracias, Severus. –dijo, despreocupada.

Y he aquí. El silencio incómodo. En fin, tenía que preguntarlo tarde o temprano.

- Profesora... –comenzó, carraspeando un poco-. Verá, como bien sabe, se acerca el baile por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y...

Ella le interrumpió.

- No tendrá queja de los Gryffindors, si es eso lo que le preocupa.

El negó con la cabeza.

- No es eso... aunque espero que se comporten –movió la mano, como si quisiera avanzar en la conversación-. El caso es que había pensado que sería una buena idea, de cara a los colegios visitantes, ofrecer una imagen de _unidad_ –acentuó lo de la unidad, como había ensayado-, entre los profesores de Hogwarts. Y qué mejor imagen de unidad que los Profesores Jefes de las casas rivales por naturaleza...

Se paró a mirar la cara de McGonagall, para descubrir que ésta se había quedado con el vaso a medio camino de la boca, entreabierta por la sorpresa.

- Usted... Usted quiere... –parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. La última mantuvo los ojos cerrados un par de segundos-. ¿Quiere que vayamos juntos al baile?

Snape levantó mucho las cejas y alzó una mano, justificándose.

- ¡Como gesto simbólico, por supuesto!

Ella volvió los ojos hacia su bebida. A lo mejor se creía que Snape le había echado algo. Cría fama...

- Severus... –dijo al fin-. No es que no me parezca una buena idea... simbólicamente, por supuesto –añadió rápidamente-. Pero mi posición como Subdirectora de Hogwarts hace que tenga que acompañar al Profesor Dumbledore y como comprenderá...

- No tiene que decir nada más.

Ella se levantó bruscamente, y Snape al menos saboreó la sensación de saber que la había puesto nerviosa.

- Bueno, tengo muchísimo trabajo que hacer. Buenas tardes, Severus.

- Buenas tardes, Profesora.

Cuando ella desapareció por la puerta, se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Se quedó así hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Lo que le faltaba.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo una voz ansiosa mientras le zarandeaban por el hombro.

Él, reticente, levantó la cabeza, y la miró con ojos iracundos.

- "¿Y bien?" ¿Es que no es lo bastante evidente para ti?

Ella lo ignoró.

- Mmmmm, no lo entiendo. ¿Le dijiste lo de las gafas?

- Sí.

- ¿Le dijiste lo de "la unidad entre las Casas"?

- Sí.

- ¿Le dijiste "Oh, Minerva, me harías el Profesor de Pociones más feliz del mundo si..."?

- Vete a la mierda, Sinistra.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Por eso no ha funcionado!

Él la dejó por imposible y volvió a centrarse en su propia miseria.

- Ahora tendré que ir al estúpido Baile desparejado. No es que me importe, yo estoy por encima de esas cosas. Pero tendré que ponerle un sobresaliente a Draco, que se tirará el año rascándose su ombligo de Malfoy mimado sólo porque el imbécil de su profesor aceptó una apuesta contra él...

- Yo iré al baile contigo.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle los ojos arenosos. Reían, pero supo que ella lo decía en serio. Aunque aun desconfiaba.

- ¿No te lo había pedido un "Profesor cañón de Beauxbatons, que te llamaba "_cherie_"?

- Sí, pero es un pulpo. –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, me ha conmovido todo eso de la "unidad de Hogwarts", supongo que porque te lo soplé yo. Y hombre, soy la Jefa de la Casa Ravenclaw, pero no hay que ser muy inteligente para escoger entre Flitwick y tú. –le dio un sorbo a la bebida de McGonagall, que se había quedado por la mitad-. Puaj. Esto está asquerosamente dulce. ¡Rosmerta! –llamó-. ¡Ponme dos bebidas que sean para mayores de 18! –volvió a mirarle-. Pues eso. Que iré contigo.

- Mi héroe.

- De nada. Por cierto, ¿qué tendrá que hacer el pequeño hurón botador por haber perdido la apuesta?

Snape dibujó su mejor sonrisa de malicia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Reviews!_**

**_Caroline Olish_**_: Muchas gracias! En cuanto tenga un ratito le echo un ojo._

**_Nimph_**_: (Jubs saca las banderas y los pompones y los tutús y se pone a animar a todas las sufridoras de exámenes)(en las que me incluyo)_

**_Amsp14_**_: Te pongo en la cola! ¿Gracias por responderte? ¡Gracias a ti por dejar review!_

**_Lettice_**_: ¡Noooo! ¡Vuelve a la química! ¡El fracaso escolar planea sobre nuestras cabezas! Apunto tu reto (esta vez sí)_

**_Kiara_**_: 3 reviews del tirón!! Muchísimas gracias!!! Creo que este también te gustará porque tiene un fondillo de Dumbledore/McGonagall. Definitivamente tengo que hacer el glosario con palabras frikis del fandom... OMG!! __(Repetimos: OMG= Oh My God!) Pansy, Dudley y un bebé!! ¡Me vais a matar a disgustos!!!_

****

**_Annie Malfoy_**_: OOC= Out Of Character. Se usa cuando en un fic, un personaje actúa de forma radicalmente distinta a su personalidad definida en el canon. Por ejemplo, un Sirius hablando bien de Snape era un poco OOC. Pero un Sisirus hablando bien de Snape y poniéndose a parir a sí mismo diciendo "Soy horrible, no valgo nada", era **demasiado** OOC._

**_Pats_**_: ¡Estudiaaaaaaa! ¡Que alguien nos tiene que sacar de pobres!!! XDDD_

_Besos a todos! Y mimitos!_


	19. 17 Junio 04

**17/Junio/2004**

**Retadora**: Jeru

**Reto**: Pansy/Ginny en el que Pansy diga: "No, pequeña Gryffindor, Draco tiene los ojos verdes".

**Rating** y **Spoilers**: Bah, no sé ni porqué me molesto en ponerlo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los vestuarios femeninos de Gryffindor olían un poco a humedad, y un mucho al desodorante de melón tropical de Katie. Ginny, que era la última como de costumbre, se apresuró en abrocharse los cordones de los zapatos para salir de allí y respirar aire fresco, pero se hubiera quedado colocándose con el melón tropical si hubiera sabido quién la esperaba en la puerta.

La Oficial.

Draco nunca la llamaba Pansy, como si fuera un tabú, o como si ella no fuera lo bastante importante para merecer un nombre propio. Al fin o al cabo, su título de "Oficial" era lo único que ella tenía. Lo demás, todo lo demás, era de Ginny. Los besos a escondidas, las sonrisas cómplices, los abrazos ansiosos. Todo era de Ginny. Y Ginny lo defendería. Vaya si lo defendería. Y como la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, atacó primero.

- Ahora mismo no estamos interesados en meter nuevos jugadores en el equipo, pero gracias por venir. Déjanos tu foto, y ya te llamaremos.

Si a Pansy le hizo gracia, le molestó, o le resbaló completamente, nunca se sabría. Ignoró el comentario y dijo, llanamente.

- Weasley, aléjate de Draco.

Ginny apretó la escoba con fuerza. Si tenía que luchar al menos tenía un arma. Aunque Parkinson tenía su varita y ella se había dejado la suya en el dormitorio... En fin, tendría que pegarle en la cabeza antes de que pudiera usarla...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Le saldrán dos rayos de los ojos grises cuando menos me lo espere? Bueno, me da bastante igual, excepto si se me queda el pelo como a ti. Eso sería francamente horrible.

Este sí le hizo gracia, porque se sonrió.

- No, pequeña Gryffindor, Draco tiene los ojos verdes. Verde pálido, pero verde.

Ginny avanzó hacia ella, hasta colocarse a su altura.

- Primero, la "pequeña Gryffindor" es un año más pequeña, pero es más alta que tú, so retaca. –alzó la barbilla, para ponerse más chula. Tenía seis hermanos mayores, una sola Slytherin no la iba a achantar-. Y segundo, te equivocas de buscador. El que tiene los ojos verdes es el de mi equipo, no sé si le conoces, se llama Harry, tiene el pelo negro, y gafas, y se merendó a vuestro Comandante-en-jefe cuando todavía gateaba. Aunque claro, no me extraña que no sepas de qué color tiene los ojos tu novio, supongo que nunca se los has mirado.

-Y a mí me extraña que tú sí lo sepas, porque siempre cierras los ojos cuando le besas.

Vale, esto la descolocó. Intentó dar una respuesta coherente. No le salió.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Tú cómo...? ¿Y a ti qué...? –piensa, piensa, sólo una pregunta a la vez, por favor-. ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

- Porque él me lo cuenta, por supuesto. –Ginny esperó una mueca de sarcasmo, una sonrisa irónica, pero sólo se encontró con los ojos negros de Parkinson, que no demostraban emoción alguna-. Siempre me lo dice. "La Gryffindor cierra los ojos". Lo encuentra patéticamente tierno.

Mentira. Mentira. "_La Gryffindor"_. Zorra Slytherin mentirosa. Sólo quería separarlos. _"La Gryffindor"._ Estaba celosa, porque Draco la quería a ella, porque Draco ni siquiera la miraba. _"La Gryffindor"._ Porque tenía que conformarse con las migajas de su atención. _"La Gryffindor"_. Se preparó para insultarla con el mejor vocabulario heredado de los gemelos, para romperle la escoba en la crisma, para...

- ¿Quiénes son "La Ravenclaw" y "La Hufflepuff"? –preguntó, con voz queda, en vez de hacer todo lo anterior.

Pansy no perdió la seriedad de los ojos.

- "La Ravenclaw" es Padma Patil. En cuanto a "La Hufflepuff", –dejó escapar una media risa sarcástica-. En fin, sería más apropiado hablar de "Las Hufflepuffs".

Ginny se debatía en un extraño estado entre la ira, la incredulidad y la confusión más absoluta.

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

- Porque eres la única que le besa con los ojos cerrados. Como yo. –Bajó los ojos por primera vez en la conversación.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que creerte? –el orgullo de Gryffindor le impedía rendirse tan fácilmente.

- No tienes que creerme. Pero deberías. Abre los ojos la próxima vez. Literalmente. –no había agresividad en sus gestos-. Nos vemos, Weasley.

La siguiente vez, Ginny abrió los ojos. Literal y metafóricamente. Y así fue como la Oficial y la Gryffindor se hicieron amigas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bwuajuajuaaaaa!!! Ya tenía ganas de escribir un poco de un Draco castigador y mamón!! ¡Que no todo va a ser pasteleo y paseitos por el campo! Por cierto, el informe sobre el glosario del fandom está hecho y colgado en mi LiveJournal (Teneis la dirección en mi profile) No quiero más excusas sobre que no sabéis qué significa OMG!!_

_Por cierto, ¡¡más de 100 reviews!! ¡¡Se me caen dos lágrimas como dos cataratas!!! ¡¡¡Lucius, saca el tutú, que esto hay que celebrarlo!!!_

**_Reviews!_**

**_Lathenia_**_ (que también puso review del 17 y es la nº 100!!) Sí me llegó el Zach/Pansy. Está el número... (busca) 10!! No te quejes, los hay peores!! No puse lo que tendría que hacer el hurón botador para que cada uno con su mente calenturienta se imaginara lo que más le gustara... Me alegro de no haberlo hecho, sería difícil superar tu opción XDDD. Sí, los exámenes son mu malos..._

**_Kiara_**_: Dios, un Vernon/Sybill hubiera sido demasiado pa mi cuerpo... Gracias por compadecerte de mí..._

**_Nimph_**_: Sí sé que te gusta Sinistra. Me lo pusiste en el review del Reto #2 ¿Ya has terminado la Selectividad? ¿Y has muerto? Si has muerto seguro que aprovechas para tirale los trastos al Draco del Reto#11, so listaaaaa..._

**_Herea_**_: Vamos a hacer el fanclub de Sinistra, aunque no sepamos ni su nombre de pila... Gracias por seguir leyendo! No te creas que no me ha pasado nunca lo de querer poner lo de la Sangre de Dragón, o lo wapo que es Draco cuando no tenía ni idea de los Efectos de la Declaración de Concurso sobre los Contratos pendientes de Resolución, por ejemplo..._

**_Prue Ryddle_**_: Jo! Me alegra de que te gustaran tantos!! Te reenvío al glosario de términos frikis, para más información sobre la materia. _

**_Morella_**_: Los dos retos me parecen interesantes, pero plis, elige uno, que ya hay bastante cola... Gracias!_

**_Lettice_**_: Me alegro de que la Química fuera más o menos bien. Tu reto está apuntado pero aun le queda bastante, de hecho está el... (busca otra vez) 14!! No desesperes!!_

_De hecho, quiero cerrar de momento la recogida de retos. Tengo 16 en cola, que son prácticamente todos los que he publicado hasta ahora, así que tengo para varios meses... Volveré a aceptar cuando me queden unos tres o así, si es que para entonces seguís queriendo retarme... ¡Muchas gracias, y hasta el siguiente!!_


	20. 22 Junio 04

**22/Junio/2004**

**Retadora**: Mi Sirius Black particular y a la única que le consiento que me llame el degradante nombre de Pocholinilla. Amos, Nimphita

**Reto**: Draco/Hermione. Todo un hito en su mundo de Dracoginnysmo. XD

**Rating** y **Spoileado**: Todo igual que siempre. Un día de estos voy a hacer un NC17 con spoilers de todo lo que se menea sólo para poner algo distinto en esto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, que siempre había sido muy observadora, fue la única persona que comprobó la evolución de su personalidad a través de su pelo. Durante Primero y Segundo, engominado y hacia atrás, como queriendo marcar las diferencias ya con 11 años. Y es que, en serio, ¿cuántos niños de 11 años se tiran delante del espejo tanto tiempo sólo para engominarse el pelo? ¿Cuánto presupuesto gastó la familia Malfoy en fijador aquellos años? Claro, que era cómodo, porque no se le movía ni un pelo, aunque bajara en picado a por la snitch.

En Tercero se les debió acabar el presupuesto, y llegó el período "Soy una taza platino". Hermione les dijo a Harry y Ron que parecía uno de los Backstreet Boys. Harry se tuvo que ir de la biblioteca de la risa. Ron les miró con cara de "otra vez no me entero de los chistes muggles". El peinado "boy-band" duró dos años. Hermione lo atribuyó a que tenía éxito entre las chicas, y a que en Cuarto no hubo Quidditch y no tenía que preocuparse por despeinarse en la escoba.

En Quinto y Sexto, fue el modelo "Papá, quiero ser mortífago". Se lo dejó crecer al más puro estilo Lucius. En Quinto, melenita. En Sexto, melena como Dios manda. Ese año dejó de meterse tanto con ellos, lo mínimo para mantener su reputación. Se concentró en los estudios, sobre todo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque era obvio que no era defenderse lo que pretendía.

Y en Séptimo, se rapó al cero. O al uno, no estaba segura. Su pelo era demasiado fino como para estar de punta, así que una pelusilla blanca le cubría la cabeza, como si fuera un recién nacido. "Es oficial, es un skinhead con carn", dijo Harry.

Pero Hermione sonrió. Seis años y cuatro cortes de pelo después, Draco Malfoy estaba listo. Decidió dirigirle la palabra después de Aritmancia y apostó mentalmente consigo misma que esta vez, no la llamaría "Sangresucia".

Ganó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Reviews:_**

**_Nimph_**_: (esquiva el tomatazo por la absoluta falta de trama del reto) Sí, ya sé que me ha quedado una oda al pelo de Draco, ¡pero es que ese pelo se merece todas las odas y cánticos del mundo! El próximo tendrá trama, lo prometo... (Le da el postre que le correspondía al Dracomamón del reto anterior para compensar)_

**_Sara Fénix_**_: Hola! Me alegro de verte por aquí y gracias por el review!_

**_Haruka_**_: Gracias por el mega review!! Gracias también por lo de OTP, aun tengo que decidir cuál es la mía... ¿Remus y Tonks? Hmmm, nunca lo había pensado. Me he dado cuenta de que tienes razón y mi Sirius está muy pánfilo el pobre. Lo corregiré en cuanto tenga otro reto con Sirius (Ahora mismo no hay ninguno!!) No sé de dónde saqué la idea de que Sinistra era Jefa de Ravenclaw y Flitwick de Hufflepuff (Que es Sprout en realidad). Tanto fanfiction... Pues eso, que muchas gracias por todo!!!_

**_Marianne Potter_**_: Jo, lo siento muchísimo, pero ya puse en el reto anterior que de momento no acepto más retos, y tengo que poner un cierre en alguna petición. Aunque lo de que Hermione suspendiera Aritmancia era interesante... De verdad que lo siento, (Tú que ponías cara de cordero y todo...) pero Haruka también iba a pedir y no lo hizo porque ya estaba cerrado el asunto, así que debo tratar a todo el mundo por igual. Por cierto, ¡El de Sirius y James no es slash! _

**_Suarts_**_: Sí, sí que me estreso, por eso he cerrado filas temporalmente. ¡Recupera tus palabras, mujer!_

**_Lettice_**_, la diosa de la Química: A ver, que no me entero. ¿Alguien está escribiendo retos bajo mi nombre? ¿Alguien está publicando mis retos con otro nombre? ¿Alguien está escribiendo retos sin más con un nombre que se parece al mío? Porque si es de las opciones 1 y 2, me gustaría saberlo, pero si es la opción 3, es perfectamente normal... ¿Me informas, plis?_

**_Pats_**_: ¡No te tires de los pelos, más violencia no! Espero que te gustara el Glosario. =_

**_Lathenia_**_: Muchas gracias. Es que me escribís unas Pansys tan fantásticas en el Gremio que es imposible que no acabe cayéndote bien, aunque Jotaká diga que no la quiere ni ver... Qué suerte tienes de haber acabado... (Llora desconsolada)_

**_Morella_**_. Apuntado un Severus/Bella. Ya tenía yo ganas de escribir de la malaperra esa..._

_Gracias a todos!! El siguiente reto lo tengo en la cabeza desde hace mucho y soy incapaz de sacar algo decente. A ver si no me atranco mucho con él..._


	21. 27 Junio 04

**27 /Junio/ 2004**

**Retador**: La Muette más Piiiiirrrrraaaa!!!

**Reto**: Sale Umbridge. Y hasta aquí puedo leer porque sino, no tiene gracia.

**Rating** y **Spoileado**: Pues si no sabes quién es Umbridge, es que no te has leido el 5º, pero de la trama no hay nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De todas las cosas que le gustaban de aquel castillo, su preferida eran los desayunos. Le gustaban los huevos escalfados y los cereales, el zumo de calabaza y las tostadas francesas. Le gustaba ver las caras de sueño de los estudiantes, las corbatas torcidas, los pelos revueltos. Pero sobre todo, le gustaba que llegara el correo.

Hacía ya cosa de tres semanas que habían tenido que colocar una mesa supletoria para que las lechuzas depositaran allí las cartas y paquetes dirigidos a su nombre, de tantos que eran. En la mesa de profesores acababan estorbando, y había tenido que leer más de una nota ministerial pringada de pegotones de mermelada de ciruela. Dirigió una mirada apreciativa al Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes cotorreaban despreocupados, ajenos a su contemplación.

Era evidente que la presión que soportó a su llegada había disminuido mucho. Ahora las cosas eran bastante más fluidas entre ella y el resto de moradores de Hogwarts. Su sistema básicamente consistía en no tocarse las narices mutuamente, y de momento, funcionaba, aunque no sabía muy bien qué había hecho cambiar de actitud al profesorado y los estudiantes. Murmuró un "Todo excelente, gracias", al elfo doméstico que retiró su servicio, y se levantó para abandonar el Gran Comedor. Las miradas se dirigieron inevitablemente hacia ella cuando cruzó el pasillo, pero ya no había en ellas ese odio visceral que se cortaba los primeros días. Se fijó sobre todo en la de los Gryffindors, en especial en la de Potter. Había consentimiento, indulgencia. Respeto mutuo.

Los Slytherins le dedicaron breves sonrisas, por supuesto. Seguía llevándose especialmente bien con ellos, a pesar de que tuvieron que dar de baja el Escuadrón Inquisitorial por una deprimente falta de actividad. Escribiría a Lucius Malfoy de todas formas para decirle que su chico era un ejemplo a seguir por toda la escuela. La biblioteca tenía una gotera, y tendrían que cambiar las vigas antes del invierno. Una subvención extra no les vendría mal.

En su despacho, repasó la correspondencia, que le había llevado Filch desde el Gran Comedor. Cartas de padres alabando la nueva dirección de la escuela, el nuevo rumbo que había tomado. Felicitaciones personales del Ministro de Magia, de Directores de otros colegios, mostrando su admiración por cómo había capeado el temporal de los primeros meses. Invitaciones a Seminarios y Conferencias. El Profeta con los últimos artículos publicados sobre ella.

Se vio interrumpida por el "toc toc" de la puerta. Levantó la vista y comprobó que era Potter, quien probablemente venía por la autorización para utilizar el campo de Quidditch.

- Pase.

- _Profesora_. –dijo una voz a lo lejos, muy bajito.

Potter debatió con ella un par de minutos en tono perfectamente neutral.

- _Profesora_. _Profesora McGonagall._

Minerva McGonagall se giró bruscamente cuando sintió que alguien la zarandeaba. Snape la contemplaba con expresión dura.

- No creo que tenga que hablarle de sus peligros a estas alturas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

- Lo sé. Sólo me había acercado a quitarle un pelo para la poción y quise comprobar... Quise saber qué era lo que ella...

Delante de ellos, Dolores Umbridge se miraba en el espejo de Oesed.

Como había estado haciendo los últimos cinco meses. Como haría hasta que ellos decidieran lo contrario.

Snape y McGonagall salieron de la habitación, aunque se quedaron apoyados en el marco de la puerta. Él le tendió la poción. Ella la agarró con fuerza, evitando sus ojos, porque sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacían.

- Profesora, ¿podría volver a explicarme cuál es la diferencia entre usar una Maldición Imperius y lo que nosotros estamos haciendo? Porque creo que sería de gran utilidad saberlo cuando vuelvan a juzgarme.

- Lo hacemos por Hogwarts. –contestó ella, echando el pelo de Umbridge en la poción y bebiéndosela de un trago-. Lo hacemos por Albus.

- Oh, entonces no hay problema. -Pocas veces había oído tanto sarcasmo en su voz. McGonagall imaginaba su gran decepción al comprobar que en ambos bandos se usaban técnicas poco ortodoxas. Pero así era la vida. Y la guerra.

- Que tenga un buen día, Profesora Umbridge–dijo sonriente el Harry del espejo.

- Gracias, Potter –contestaron las dos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El reto en toda su extensión consistía en Umbridge mirando en el Espejo de Oesed. Minipunto al que se oliera que había gato encerrado y caramelos al que adivinara que era el Espejo de Oesed. Y peluche de Lucius con tutú al que me diga por qué leche el fanfiction.net de las narices ahora no me deja poner asteriscos, ni caritas sonrientes, ni direcciones de páginas web ni nadaaaaaaaaaa_

**_Reviews!_**

**_Pats_**_: En cuento termine los exámenes y pueda dedicarle el tiempo que merece me meto en el Gremio. Si me aceptais, claro.U_

**_Nimphita, the pochest_**_: ¿Draco mala influencia? ¡¡Si desayuna manzanas, y no se acerca a los animales peligrosos y se pone gorro de piel en invierno para no pillar la gripe!! ¡Seguro que todas las madres le adoran!_

**_Jeru_**_: Me alegra de que te gustara tu reto. Ya te iba a avisar yo vía LJ por si no lo habías visto. Apunto el reto, pero no te doy garantía. ¿fale? _

**_Isa_**_: Jo, siento que no los vieras antes, porque ya no acepto más retos de momento (que ya hay una cola muy larga!!) Espero que al menos éste te guste, que salen Snape y Umbridge, y que sigas leyendo!!_

**_Lettice_**_: Sí, es que tu profesora de química estamos compinchadas. ¡Es una conspiración mundial! XD Bueno, es perfectamente normal que la gente haga retos. Yo soy la última que se ha apuntado, y sería muy raro que plagiaran los míos, porque los hay infinitamente mejores por ahí..._

**_Sedunae Hellgate and the review of doom!!_**_ XDDD Jamía, que tú tardas, pero merece la pena esperar... Es un gustazo encontrarse un mega review de vez en cuando. Y no me importa que tardes si estás haciendo cosas productivas como ver Full Metal Alchemist! Por cierto, un Dudley/Luna  sería la caña. Ella estaría totalmente fascinada por su cola de cerdito... Y únete a la causa Marauder! __We love the Marauders! (achucha a Sirius y a Remus) El castigo a Draco no lo puse porque sé que todas tenemos un rinconcito en nuestro corazón donde le hacemos pupita al pobre hurón botador, así que queda a gusto de la perversión del lector, es decir, especial para las malosas como tú... bwuajuajuajuaaaaa!!!_

**_Annie Malfoy Merodeadora_**_: (Malfoy y Merodeadora, tú sí que sabes) (Jubs se quita las rosas de encima y se toma la pastilla de la alergia) Será un placer leer tus retos. ¿Yo, profe de alguien...? así va la educación en este país... XDDDD_

**_Lathenia_**_: Síiiii, Malfoys de pelo largo, miles y miles de hilos plateados.... (babea a lo Homer) El corte skin es representativamente representativo, y metafóricamente alegórico, así que no te enfades con Draco... _

**_Shumara_**_: Sí soy española (sevillana, para más señas) y por supuesto que sé lo que es "petar". Pos anda que no digo yo veces, "Mamá, el autobús viene petao" o "Mamá, ese tío está petao" XD. La verdad es que yo sí tiendo a petar los retos. Si fueran drabbles en sentido estricto, debería hacerlos mucho más cortos, pero me pongo a escribir y no paro..._

**_Sally_**_: Ouch, vuelvo a decir que lo siento, pero que no admito más retos de momento. Y mira que me ponéis retos interesantes. Yo que era megafan del Manchester United cuando a Beckham no lo conocía ni Diox, y yo me veía los partidos por Cantoná.... En fin, que  lo siento, y que espero que sigas leyendo de todas formas, ¿vale? Graciaaaaaaaas (Jubs reparte más caramelos para compensar)_


	22. 5 Julio 04

**3/Julio/2004**

**Retadora**: Annie Malfoy Merodeadora

**Reto**: Draco/Hermione/Ron en el que terminaran todos contentos y que no terminara Draco/Ron (una pena XDD)

**Rating y Spoileado**: Blah blah blaaaah. Bueno, le pondremos un PG13, pero vamos, que no tiene naaaa...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó antes que él. Se restregó los ojos, se recogió el pelo con un pasador, y empleó 30 segundos enteros mirándole dormir, porque probablemente... ("_Probablemente", no, Hermione. "Seguro". La palabra que buscas es "Seguro", o "definitivamente", o "sin lugar a dudas", cualquier cosa que implique que esto pasa por última vez_). Suspiró. Claro que, era complicado pensar en términos absolutos teniendo a un dios del sexo como Draco Malfoy tumbado desnudo a tu lado, el pelo rubio cayéndole sobre la frente, las sábanas de seda blanca de su habitación tapándole hasta la línea de la pelvis, los labios pálidos dejando escapar el aire en exhalaciones lentas y acompasadas.

**_Muy_** complicado.

Él se removió y abrió un ojo gris. Gracias a Merlín que tenía el sueño ligero, porque Hermione ni hubiera podido resistirse mucho más.

- Groargh –"dijo" él.

- Tenemos que hablar – contestó ella.

- Buenos días a ti también, cariño –Draco había enterrado la cara en la almohada de plumón.

-Hemos terminado.

-Yo tomaré un zumo de pomelo, gracias. Eres un verdadero encanto.

- Draco, lo digo en serio.

Él dejó escapar otro "groargh" mientras se retorcía y la miraba, por primera vez con los dos ojos abiertos, incorporándose en la cama y subiéndose (menos mal) la sábana.

- Tienes toda mi atención. Mentira. –bostezó, con una mano delante de la boca-. Tienes un 65% de mi atención, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando dijo:

- Ron se me ha declarado.

No podía parar de sonreír cada vez que lo decía. Era algo preocupante.

- Alabado sea Merlín. ¿Estás segura de que no estaba bajo una Imperius? ¡Ouch! –se frotó el brazo, donde Hermione le había dado un pellizco de triple torsión-. Digo... Que ya era la puta hora, ¿o no?

Esto, como ella tenía que reconocer, era verdad. Llevaba media vida mandándole señales a Ron y ninguna funcionaba. Su última señal fue empezar a acostarse con Draco. Si hubiera sabido que esa funcionaría, se hubiera acostado con Draco antes. Y no sólo por hacer reaccionar a Ron.

- El caso es que esto tiene que acabar, ahora soy una mujer comprometida.

Él soltó una risa maliciosa, lo cual nunca era buena señal, y empezó a besarle un hombro, lo cual era peor señal.

- A menos que Weasley se haya aparecido en mi casa de madrugada para declararse, anoche ya eras una mujer comprometida –subió la línea de los besos hasta el cuello- así que no veo qué diferencia hay...

Hermione le puso la palma de la mano en la frente y le empujó hacia atrás. Él dejó escapar un ruido de disgusto.

- La diferencia es que lo digo yo. –y su voz sonó totalmente firme en este extremo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- En realidad, yo también estaba pensando en dejarlo. Hay una chica, ¿sabes? Y si Weasley puede declararse, está claro que yo también puedo.

Hermione se alegró de no sentir ningún tipo de celos, pero decidió darle a Draco una mentira piadosa para no herir demasiado su ego.

- Te echaré de menos, Malfoy.

Él le subió la tiranta del camisón, (gesto que Hermione interpretó como que realmente él ya no estaba interesado en ella) y dijo, divertido:

- No sufras, Granger. Si todo sale como lo planeo, siempre podremos vernos en las reuniones familiares de los Weasley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A ver, una aclaración para los que le resultó un poco confuso el reto anterior. Umbridge se mira en el Espejo de Oesed porque el resto de profesores de Hogwarts se lo pusieron delante sabiendo lo que el Espejo hace a las personas, y ahora ella cree realmente que está viviendo su visión. En el "mundo real", McGonagall toma poción multijugos (hecha por Snape) para hacerse pasar por Umbridge y gobernar el colegio en ausencia de Dumbledore. Básicamente es eso, siento si no lo expliqué lo suficiente XD_

**_Reviews!_**

**_Shumara_**_: Sí, lo de las rivalidades es una tontería, pero a cualquier escala. A escala local, como dos aficiones de la misma ciudad, a escala autonómica, o nacional, o internacional. El mundo iría mucho mejor si la gente fuera menos fanática de según que cosas. (De Harry podemos ser todo lo fanáticos que queramos XDD). No he leido fics de Perdida, encantada de saber donde puedo encontrarlos, gracias. Argghhh, odio decir que ya no admito retos de momento (Digamos que es un cerrado por vacaciones hasta que me descongestione). Con lo que me gustan los Remus/Sirius.... Por si sirve para compensar, mira el reto #16, que es Remus/Sirius y al final del reto #15 puse una dirección a mi blog de un Remus/Sirius cortito que escribí, que es mu potito (y spoiler del 5º) Muchos besos!!_

**_Haruka_**_: En realidad, el último no pretendía que hubiera complicidad Snape/McGonagall, más bien que reflejara que Severus está en contra de lo que están haciendo... Síii, va mu bien el casting para GoF, Cedric tiene pinta de ser mu mono. Ya solo nos queda Krum y Ludo Bagman, no?_

**_Storm X_**_: Juasjuas, no te preocupes porque vaya a dejar de escribir, hay muchos retos en cola aun (13 exactamente) y con lista cerrada y todo, la gente sigue pidiendo!! Gracias por los ánimos!!_

**_Lettice_**_: Espero que te haya quedado más claro el reto anterior con la explicación de arriba. ¿Todavía no tienes vacaciones? Si no, adelante con la química!!!_

**_Morella_**_: Aaaah, el pelo de Draco es una fuente de inspiración infinita.... XDD. La Lestrange es una malaperra y por eso se merece que escribamos de ella, aunque solo sea para que sufra y sufra bajo nuestras mentes retorcidas. Muahjuajuajuaaaaaaa_

**_Annie Malfoy_**_: Bueno, espero que te haya gustado tu reto, no sale mucho Ron, pero está implicado en el triángulo, ¿no?. Yo sigo diciendo que los Ron/Draco son geniales (Saca las pancartas de "Juego de traidores") y algún día haré uno..._

**_Lathenia_**_: La Umbridge es obviamente una asaltacunas (también conocidos como "tacataca violator") y tiene una fijación por el enano con gafas, XDDD. Estaré oficialmente de vacaciones a partir de este jueves. ¿Y te explotan mucho? ¡Yo te reviso el convenio colectivo!! XD._

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**_: (Jubs se pregunta si el nombre está sacado de algún manga/anime que ella no conoce) Me alegro de que te gusten, si los has descubierto tarde te habrás tenido que leer un montón! Gracias! Seguiremos investigando el misterio de los caracteres de FF.net. Al principio no me ponía ningún problema... y el caso es que aprece que al gente en los reviews sí puede ponerlos pero yo no... Grrrrrrrr_

**_Jeru_**_: McGonagall como es muy Gryffindor, le puede mucho lo de la lealtad. Mi Sev, que sabe más de la vida, no lo tiene tan claro... (le quita el peluche a Jeru y lo abraza ella)_

**_Kiara_**_: ¡Hola! Diosss, gente que ya vuelve de las vacaciones, y yo aun nás blanca que una baldosa del baño... Ains, qué de sufrir y de sufrir... Espero que te hayan gustado todos. Besos!_


	23. 17 Julio 04

**17/Julio/2004**

**Retadora: Lilian**

**Reto: James/Remus**

**Rating y spoileado: Que noooo...**

**AVISO: Es normal que no os leais todos los reviews, así que, para ahorrarme el mal trago de decir que no uno por uno: De momento no acepto más retos. Hay más de 10 en cola y con eso tendré de sobra hasta después de verano. En cuanto vuelva a aceptar, sereis los primeros en saberlo. Muchas gracias!! (Reparte caramelitos)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James jugaba tan bien al Quidditch que ni siquiera necesitaba concentrarse. De hecho, casi siempre aprovechaba los partidos para pensar en otras cosas que le rondaban por la cabeza. Se pensaba bien allí, en medio del aire, con las bludgers silbándole al oído, esquivando jugadores contrarios, recibiendo la quaffle sin mirar, simplemente porque estaba donde James sabía que iba a estar.

Mientras volaba, pensaba en cómo resolver ese ejercicio de transfiguración que se le resistía, en los planes con Sirius para las vacaciones de Navidad, en romperle la nariz a Snape por cuatro partes distintas, ya que tenía nariz suficiente para ello.

Aunque ahora no pensaba en nada de eso.

Una parte de él, la parte de él por la que el Sombrero le colocó en Gryffindor sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que era cruel, y que las cosas acabarían saliéndose de madre si no paraba un día de estos. Sabía que tenía que elegir, y que tenía que hacerlo pronto.

La quaffle estaba donde James sabía que iba a estar, y el Guardián de Ravenclaw ni la olió cuando le pasó por encima de la cabeza. El público rugió.

James pasó volando cerca de la tribuna de Gryffindor y lanzó un beso al aire.

Lily, que estaba chillando en primera fila con medio cuerpo fuera (Peter la sujetaba por si las moscas), se llevó las manos a los labios y le lanzó un puñado de besos imaginarios.

Detrás de ella, Remus se limitó a sonreírle de esa forma con la que Remus sonreía. Por un momento, se acercó la mano a la cara y James pensó que también le iba a tirar un beso, pero Remus se limitó a colocarse el pelo detrás de una oreja, y a inclinar la cabeza ligeramente, en su forma de devolverle el saludo.

James sabía que tenía que elegir.

Pero no elegiría hoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Reviews!_**

_**Patricia**: Espero que hayas visto el aviso de arriba. A mí también me encantan los Merodeadores, pero creo que es un error escribir historias de los 4 fantásticos sin Peter. Claro que cualquiera de los otros 3 es mucho más atractivo (Achucha a Sirius y Remus hasta la asfixia), pero Peter es un personaje fundamental para la historia, y no hay que ignorar que existió. Muchas gracias por la atención y por las felicitaciones!_

**_Kiara_**_: Holaaa! Espero que haya habido suerte con las notas ¡Seguro que sí! ¡y si no, les mandamos a Fluffy hasta que te pongan todo sobres! Ya he perdido el color de baldosa, gracias a Diox. Besos!!_

**_Sara Fénix_**_: Sí, Draco y Ginny era la idea. Nunca hay bastante Draco/Ginny en el mundo. XDD_

**_Nimph_**_: ¡Y si Draco, Ginny, Ron y Hermione son dioses del sexo, más vivas todavía!! Aunque aquí no hay más dios del sexo que Sirius en tanguita de vaca..._

**_Haruka_**_: Yo siempre he pensado que Hugh Grant hubiera sido un perfecto Lockhart. Yo lo veía sonriendo con todos los dientes blancos y diciendo "Harry, Harry, Harry...". Aunque para Bagman tampoco estaría mal. ¿Sabes quién es Hugh Laurie? También estaría bien. A mí me gustaría que saliera Colin Firth, haciendo algo, cualquier cosa, pero que salga Colin Firth... _

**_Shumara_**_: Me alegro de que te gustaran los dos Sirius/Remus. El que está colgado en mi blog es uno de mis favoritos de todos los que he escrito, aunque no esté puesto aquí. A lo mejor lo pongo, aunque no sea reto..._

**_Nakuru_**_: Para ser de mis adoradas Clamp, no seguí mucho CCS, aunque mi personaje favorito siempre fue Shaoran. Me alegro de que te gustara el último. Draco es un Slytherin, la mente retorcida les viene de fábrica..._

**_Jeru_**_: (Ahogada en baba verde) ¡Pero si era un Draco/Hermione por puro despecho! ¡Si al final acaban cada uno con su Weasley! (No puede respirar) (Muere entre baba)_

**_AnyT Grandchester_**_: Sí, ya me gustaría a mí hacer un fic largo, pero para eso necesito una idea para una trama que pueda alargar más de dos capítulos... ¡gracias por leer!_

**_Annie Malfoy_**_: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Me alegro de que te gustara, y ya sabes que la lista de retos está cerrada por ahora, pero en cuanto vuelva a abrirse, ers libre de retar lo que quieras._

**_Miina_**_: El de Sirius y James también es de mis favoritos. Me encanta escribir a Sirius. Y a Remus. Juntos o por separado, son totalmente fantásticos. ¡Pásate más a menudo, se agradecen los reviews!_


	24. 22 Julio 04 I

**22/Julio/2004**

**Retadora**: Miina

**Reto**: Zacharias Smith, Luna Lovegood y la frase "Quién iba a decir que los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados fueran tan útiles"

**Rating y Spoileado**. El rating es Disney y el Spoileado es personajil (porque tanto Zach como Luna son –grandes- personajes del 5º libro)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Esto NO estaba pasando.

- Lovegood. Qué. Es. Eso.

- ¡Smith! ¿te he estado buscando por todo Hogwarts! ¡Míralo! ¿No es precioso? –Luna juntó los puños y los apretó contra la boca, como conteniendo las lágrimas-. ¿A que nos van a poner un 15 sobre 10? ¿A que ahora te duelen todos esos cabezazos contra el pupitre que te diste cuando te emparejaron conmigo?

Lo "precioso" intentó comerle un pie a Zacharias. Inspiró profundamente. "Los Huffepuff somos amables y humildes de corazón. Los Hufflepuff somos amables y humildes de corazón".

- Lovegood. Qué. Es. Eso.

Puede que esta vez hubiera notado su tono.

- ¿Pero qué va a ser? ¡Es nuestro proyecto de fin de curso de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas! ¡Mira cómo busca tesoros escondidos! ¡Quién hubiera dicho que los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados fueran tan útiles!.

Puede que no.

Al diablo con la amabilidad.

- Lovegood. Eso no es un snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Dudo que existan los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. –se preparó para gritar-. ¡¡ESO ES UN MALDITO GNOMO DE JARDÍN CON UNA MASCARA DE HALLOWEEN!! –y dicho esto, pateó a su proyecto de fin de curso, mandándolo al otro extremo del jardín.

Ella no parecía sorprendida. Horror.

- Eso no es posible, Zacharias. –dijo con voz perfectamente calmada y racional-. Theodore Nott me aseguró que él los cría personalmente en su mansión. Que su familia importa los huevos desde la Polinesia. ¡Me ha costado la mitad de mis deberes anuales de Runas Antiguas el que me diera uno!

Esto no estaba pasando. No estaba pasando.

- Lovegood. Dime que no le has confiado nuestra nota final de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a un Slytherin. ¡Tú eres una Ravenclaw! ¡Se supone que eres lista!

Y ahora parecía indignada. Más horror.

- ¡Y tú eres un Hufflepuff y no me estás pareciendo nada amable y humilde de corazón!

Cuando Zacharias Smith reconoce una batalla que no puede ganar, la abandona. Luna Lovegood era el Desembarco de Normandía, y él era obviamente un soldado raso alemán, así que se limitó a sentarse en el suelo y resoplar. Resopló más cuando sintió el peso de ella sentándose a su lado.

- Puede que no sea un snorkack de cuernos arrugados. –dijo Luna con voz queda.

- ¿Y cómo, en el nombre de Dios, has llegado a esa sorprendente conclusión?

- Porque se le acaban de caer los cuernos arrugados y ahora está intentando subirse a la pierna de Parvati Patil.

- Eso está bien. Me cae mal Parvati Patil.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Porque la Patil me cae mal?

- Por lo del trabajo. He sido una estúpida. Yo... Tú pensarás que yo...

Zacharias la miró. Costaba trabajo ver unos ojos tan grandes llenos de lágrimas.

- Oye, no es culpa tuya. Bueno, un poco sí, pero no toda. No debería haberte dejado todo el trabajo a ti. Y todavía nos queda una semana para entregarlo. Encontraremos algo.

Ella se sonó los mocos con un pañuelo multicolor.

- Pero eso significa que tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo conmigo.

Él le limpió un churrete de la mejilla con el pulgar y le sonrió por primera vez.

- Puede que me acostumbre.

Puede que de verdad lo hiciera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Reviews!_**

**_Sedunae Hellgate de los Punk de Toda la Vida_**_: ¡Yo quiero ser el calamar gigante en GoF! ¡Calamar Gigante Powah! Es que el pobre está más ignorado que Draco... Por cierto ¿Qué es "ILI"? OMG, una sigla que desconozco! (Se quita puntos de frikismo) Me alegro de que te guste el de la Umbridge, me costó Diox y ayuda, y al final hice un poco de trampa porque me centré más en el "Por qué mira" que en el que "Qué ve", que creo que era lo que pretendía el retador. (Jubs silba y mira hacia otro lado...) En el segundo te he dejado el R/H para que Haruka y tú no me odiéis mucho, y el D/G para que Nimph haga "Squeee!" XDD. Y sobre el tercero, ya te envié fics de Marauders a tutiplén vía MP. Y de regalo, dale a la flechita del capi siguiente. Es un poco Remuscentrista, pero es que él es tan centrable... (existe "Centrable" como "Dícese de algo que merece la pena de ser centro de cualquier cosa"? Si no, acabo de inventarlo) Y sí, lo de que el no te deja poner más de un carácter repetido, es una porquerida...._

**_Nimph_**_: (Se asombra de que le haya salido un James In Character) (Se une al achuchamiento a Remus hasta la muette) (Se compra limpiacristales para darle esplendor a sus retos) (Se parte el culo sola)_

**_Lettice_**_: ¡Muchísima suerte en el examen de Química! Me alegro de que ya te quedara claro el de Umbridge. El reto Remus/James está situado cuando Lily ya superó la fase "Odio a James", que digo yo que alguna vez la superó..._

**_Jeru Revivided_**_: Marcus Flint es sexy sólo por el hecho de haber sido el artífice de que Jotaká cometa un error. Bwuajujuaaaaaa...._


	25. 22 Julio 04 II

**22/Julio/04**

**Aviso: Este no es un reto, es libre. Y sois muy libres de ignorarlo o tirarme tomates porque ya sé que tengo muchos en cola y encima he dejado de aceptar, así que debería dedicarme a esos primero, pero de un viaje larguísimo en coche salió esto.**

**Es Remus/Sirius, aunque básicamente centrado en Remus. Es Angst, es todos los públicos y tiene el spoiler gordo del 5º libro.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La primera vez que él se fue, Remus tuvo un amplio abanico de sentimientos, a cual más vomitivo, donde revolcarse.

Estaba el dolor, por supuesto. El dolor de las muertes. Doce vidas muggles. Y Peter. Y James y Lily. Era algo tan desesperadamente doloroso, tan apabullante, que le hacía doblarse por la mitad como si le atravesaran. Era como el dolor físico cada luna llena. Estaba la traición. Estaba la ira. La impotencia. La soledad que ya le acechaba. La culpabilidad por estar vivo. El deseo de estar muerto. El hecho de que toda su vida se acababa de ir a la más absoluta de las mierdas.

Aquella noche, mientras el mundo a su alrededor estaba de fiesta, Remus Lupin, roto, era físicamente incapaz de levantarse del suelo.

Se descubrió a sí mismo esperando las noches de luna llena. Porque de entre todos los sentimientos vomitivos había uno especialmente vomitivo. Nunca estuvo tan seguro de su condición de Criatura Oscura. Nunca tuvo tan claro que aquella era su verdadera naturaleza.

El hecho de que, después de todo lo que había pasado, siguiera amándole, sólo podía significar que era, real y literalmente, un monstruo.

La segunda vez que él se fue, sin embargo, no hubo nada.

No había dolor sobre el que revolcarse, porque en el lugar donde estuvo su alma sólo había un gran agujero negro, tan vacío como el hueco por donde él cayó.

El lobo supo que el hombre había dejado de luchar por aquel cuerpo que compartían desde la niñez.

Y simplemente tomó posesión de lo que le pertenecía.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. 27 Julio 04 I

**27/Julio/2004**

**Retadora: Kami-chan**

**Reto: Lucius, Tonks y osos de peluche.**

**Rating y Spoileado: Rian de rian.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró en la consulta con la cabeza alta y el paso firme, avasallando como siempre le había visto hacer. Murmuró un "Buenos días" y se sentó con la espalda muy recta frente a ella.

Nymphadora Tonks, recién nombrada psicóloga de los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, tragó saliva y se recordó que aquí mandaba ella.

- Buenos días, señor Malfoy. –dijo con su tono más amable y profesional-. Cuénteme.

- Tengo un problema. –se miraba las uñas mientras hablaba, sin mirarla-. Con mi... con mi hijo. –Sus uñas seguían siendo interesantísimas.

- La clarividencia aun no es una de mis habilidades, así que si no me da más datos...

Él levantó la mirada. Le había molestado. Bien.

-Tiene un... un... – volvió a las uñas-. Un oso de peluche. Duerme, para ser exactos, con un oso de peluche.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene su...?

- ¿Y qué importan los años? –gritó Malfoy. Tonks no pudo reprimir un ligero respingo de la impresión. Jesús, qué genio. Ahora comprendía porqué tía Narcisa se había hecho adicta a los calmantes... – El caso es que eso no es... ¡normal! ¡Aunque déjeme decirle una cosa! ¡Es el oso ancestral de los niños Malfoy! ¡Es un oso de macho! ¡Tiene colmillos! ¡Y zarpas! ¡Cualquier niño se cagaría de miedo, porque no es un oso de esos celestitos tan moñas! ¡Es un oso Malfoy! ¿Se entera?

Y dicho esto, se quedó cruzado de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

- Eeeeh, estoooo, señor Malfoy. –dijo Tonks, mientras hacía como que garabateaba en su libreta-. El dormir con un referente de la infancia suele asociarse con estados de ansiedad. Puede reflejar deseo de un descanso profundo y sin preocupaciones, como en la niñez. O puede reflejar inseguridad ante nuevos desafíos, o ante una gran presión. ¿Cree que puede ser algo referente a esto?

Él pareció extrañado.

- ¿Pero no es un problema de... masculinidad?

Ella rió. Él la fulminó con la mirada. Ella dejó de reír.

- No, probablemente no.

- ¿Probablemente?

- Casi seguro. Prácticamente seguro. Yo diría que segurísimo.

Esa respuesta le convenció. Se levantó muy digno.

- Ya decía yo. Ha sido una sesión estupenda, doctora Tonks –dijo, estrechándole la mano con firmeza.

- Sí sí, me alegro de haberle dejado más tranquilo, pero dígale a Draco que se pase por aquí si quiere hablar de lo que le está creando esa ansiedad, y...

Él dejó de estrecharle la mano.

- ¿Draco? ¿Y por qué iba a venir Dra...? –Abrió mucho los ojos-. ¡Oh! ¡Draco! –volvió a apretujarle la mano. En serio, qué hombre-. Claro, le diré que se pase por aquí... eeeeh, un día de estos... ya sabe, cuando acabe el colegio... y tal. Buenos días.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, la Doctora Nymphadora Tonks escribió: "Lucius Malfoy. Personalidad arrolladora. Mal carácter. Uñas perfectas. Lástima que dude de su sexualidad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**_Reviews!_**

**Nakuru Tsukishiro**: A mí los James/Remus no es que me hagan especial tilín, pero oye, si está bien escrito, aquí cuela todo... Me alegra de que también te gustaran los otros dos, cada uno en su estilo. Angst power!!!

**_Laia_**_: ¿Te los leiste todos de un tirón? ¡Guau, eso es de campeona! Aquí la única que se ensaña con el pobre de Remus, es la Rowling, nosotros sólo nos limitamos a reflejar lo que ella escribe... A ver si se nota más que es de sus personajes favoritos, leñe..._

**_Nimph, mona y humilde de corazón_**_: Cualquier bicharraco que venga de manos de Nott es precioso, querida. Supuse que este te gustaría especialmente porque los únicos nombres que salen son Luna, Zach, Nott y Parvati. ¡Ponle a Draco y a Ginny montándoselo detrás de un seto y es tu felicidad plena! Yo tampoco veo a Remus tirado por las esquinas en plan Dolorosa maldiciendo a Diox por su vida de tragedia isabelina. Por eso me encanta... Pero tenía ganas de hacer un angst, qué quieres..._

**_Lettice_**_: ¿Un doce sobre cuanto? No entiendo las puntuaciones de la química de hoy en día... En fin, me alegro de que te gustara el último, con lagrimita y todo. Cuídate tú también._

**_Shumara_**_: Ah, hija, es que la historia es triste, qué quieres que yo le haga. Te regalo la imagen mental de Lucius en tutú durmiendo con el osito mashote para compensar XDDDD_

**_Annie Malfoy_**_: Sí, de todo sobre esa noche, lo que más me impactó pensar con respecto a Remus es el hecho de que a su alrededor, todo el mundo estaba loco de alegría por la derrota de Voldemort, y él estaba pasando la peor noche de su vida. Imagínate. Sus tres únicos amigos traicionados y asesinados por otro. Vaya plan...._

**_Jeru_**_: (Le roba el peluche de Remus y le da el oso Malfoy para compensar) 1.- Sí, loca del todo. 2.- ÉL NO ESTÁ MUERTO. (Repetid conmigo) NO ESTÁ MUERTO. (estruja el peluche de Remus mientras repite "No está muerto, no está muerto" hasta que vienen los de San Mungo a por ella) 3.- Se une al club para consolar a Remus. Si implica chocolate y desnudez, mejor. 4.- ¿Jotaká? Pues JK. En versión anglosajona: "YeiKei" XDD_


	27. 27 Julio 04 II

**27/Julio/04**

**Sí, este es otro de los "libres", vamos, de los que se me ocurren sola, sin reto ni nada. (Vuelve a esquivar los tomates). Es... Es de Ron. Y ya está. A ver si os gusta.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- ¿Y qué Weasley eres tú?

Madame Rosmerta, propietaria y camarera principal de las Tres Escobas, se lo había querido preguntar desde que entró, pero había esperado a que la botella de whisky de fuego bajara a menos de la mitad para conseguir más conversación.

El chico levantó los ojos del vaso por primera vez en varias horas.

- Ronald –dijo con voz ronca-. Ron.

Ahora le recordaba. El amigo de Potter. Siempre iban juntos. Ellos dos... y la chica. Oh. Claro.

- Pues te diré una cosa, Ron Weasley. Llevo más de treinta años trabajando aquí, y sé reconocer un mal de amores desde que entra por la puerta. ¿Me equivoco?

Él negó con la cabeza, la mirada de nuevo en el vaso.

- También sé –dijo ella dejando de secar las tazas y acercándose al cabello pelirrojo-, que las camareras hacemos terapia gratis, si nuestros clientes lo necesitan. Cuéntame, pichón.

El chico suspiró, profunda y dolorosamente.

- No hay mucho que contar, ¿sabe?. Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, nos caímos mal. Nos hemos pasado la mayor parte de nuestra vida peleándonos... Hasta que un día, nos dimos cuenta de que era más que eso, ¿sabe? Es que, simplemente, queríamos llamar la atención del otro... Y hablamos. Y nos dimos cuenta de los estúpidos que habíamos sido, del tiempo que habíamos perdido. Y fue fantástico, fue como tenerlo todo, ¿sabe? Y yo creí que a partir de entonces, todo iba a ir bien, pero... pero no ha sido así.

Rosmerta recordaba. Recordaba a la chica de rizos castaños y mirada decidida. ¿Cómo se llamaba? La verdad es que ella siempre pensó que hacían buena pareja.

- ¿Y entonces, qué ha pasado? –le preguntó con voz suave.

- Su familia. Su familia piensa que no soy... –se bebió de golpe lo que quedaba en el vaso-. ...que no soy lo bastante bueno. Y ha tenido que elegir –sacó la cartera. Rosmerta le hizo una seña para que la guardara, pero él puso un billete de diez galeones en la barra y se levantó, tambaleándose ligeramente-. Y obviamente, no me ha elegido a mí. Fin de la historia.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ron Weasley! –gritó ella, picada por la curiosidad, mientras volvía a secar las tazas-. ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

Él se giró, subiéndose el cuello del abrigo, y sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde. En sus más de treinta años de profesión, Rosmerta había visto pocas sonrisas tan tristes como aquella.

- Draco. –dijo Ron-. "La chica" se llama Draco.

La taza se hizo añicos al chocar contra el suelo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ya dije que tenía una idea para un Draco/Ron desde hacía tiempo. Ahora los R/Hr del mundo podéis abuchearme con total libertad XDDDD**


	28. 2 Septiembre 04 I

**En primer lugar, hola a tods!!! Ya hemos vuelto de las vacaciones. Para compensar la sequía del mes de agosto, teneis un reto libre, cuatro que estaban en la cola, y uno "de regalo", porque le di prioridad, ya que el retador estaba conmigo físicamente y metía presión, XD. En total, seis retos del tirón, no os quejéis. Aviso que hay tres R/Hr seguidos, pero si no os gusta la pareja, no desesperéis, que he intentado no centrarlos mucho en ellos, y siempre hay secundarios pululando por ahí. Espero que os gusten todos!!**

**5/Agosto/2004**

**Reto: Libre. Salen Peter y Remus, y tiene EL spoiler del 5º. **

La celda no tenía ventanas y la única luz que se filtraba provenía de la estrecha hilera de barrotes en la parte superior de la puerta, barrotes que estaban lo suficientemente juntos para que ningún animal, ni siquiera una rata, pudiera escabullirse entre ellos.

Peter lo sabía porque ya lo había intentado.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo hace días. Al principio lo intentó, intentó calcularlo por las veces en que le traían la comida, por los cambios de los guardias del pasillo. Intentó crear unas pautas que le ayudaran a mantener la rutina y la cordura. Pero los cambios eran aleatorios, al igual que la comida, y la luz nunca se apagaba, y acabó viviendo en una vigilia constante, sin saber nunca si era de día o de noche. Aun así, sabía que estaba bajo custodia de la Orden, y que no llevaba allí más de un mes.

Vio los ojos del guardia a través de los barrotes, y la voz de pocos amigos le indicó lo de siempre. Cada vez que tenían que abrir la puerta de la celda, Peter metía el cuello en un grillete que colgaba del techo. Evidentemente, era un artefacto mágico, modificado para cambiar de tamaño con su cautivo. Si se transformaba mientras la puerta estuviera abierta, se encontraría suspendido en el aire, con una anilla diminuta estrangulándole.

Peter lo sabía porque ya lo había intentado.

Cuando el guardia comprobó que todo estaba en orden, la puerta se abrió, y Remus Lupin entró por ella. Se sentó en el suelo, al otro extremo de la celda, y ambos se observaron durante un tiempo, sin decir nada. Peter pensaba que tenía el mismo aspecto tranquilo de siempre, salvo por el hecho de que se frotaba la ceja izquierda, como si le doliera la cabeza y eso le aliviara.

- ¿Qué tal, Peter? –dijo Remus, como si se lo hubiera encontrado paseando por el Callejón Diagón después de terminar el colegio y llevaran meses sin verse. Parecía que iba añadir "¿Cómo está la familia?"

- Le dije a Dumbledore todo lo que sé, el Veritaserum se encargó de eso. –intentó que no le temblara mucho la voz, y que no le saliera demasiado chillona, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Remus sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera y triste, que Peter había visto incontables veces.

- No he venido aquí a preguntarte qué sabes, Peter. He venido a preguntarte qué sientes.

- ¿Qué… qué siento?

Remus asintió con lentitud.

- La verdad es que tenía curiosidad, sí. Me preguntaba si sentirías lástima de ti mismo, o rabia, o remordimientos. –giró la cabeza hacia un lado y le crujió el cuello-. Me preguntaba si sentirías algo. Cualquier cosa.

Peter bajó la cabeza, evitando los ojos dorados que brillaban con especial intensidad, incluso con la tenue luz de la celda.

- Yo… lo lamento mucho. Lamento muchas cosas que hice, y si pudiera volver atrás y cambiarlas lo haría, pero ya es imposible. –hablaba con voz quejumbrosa y entrecortada como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, aunque no había lágrimas en sus ojos pequeños-. Ya sé que no me creerás, pero…

Le interrumpió la risa de Remus, y esto le asustó, porque Remus raramente reía con tanta intensidad. Esa era más una risa de Sirius, o de James, con la boca abierta y la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero James estaba muerto, y Sirius también, y ahora era Remus el que se reía así, mientras volvía a frotarse la sien.

- ¿Que no te creeré? Claro que te creo, Peter. Es más, estoy absolutamente convencido de que te arrepientes de muchísimas cosas. –Peter asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente frenético-. Estoy seguro de que por las noches, cuando te quedas solo con tu conciencia y con tus pensamientos, te arrepientes de los despreciables actos de tu despreciable vida. –Se levantó, con esfuerzo, y fue hacia él-. Estoy seguro de que lamentas haber vendido a James y a Lily. Y ser el culpable de su muerte, y de que Harry se quedara huérfano, y de que Sirius fuera a Azkaban por tu crimen. Estoy seguro de que el recuerdo de las vidas que has destrozado te persigue allá donde vas. ¡Ah, Peter! ¡Claro que te creo!

Ahora estaban frente a frente, y Remus volvía a tener su habitual expresión de amabilidad.

- Seguro que te has arrepentido de muchos errores, Colagusano, pero hay uno que has pasado por alto. Hay una cosa que nunca has lamentado.

Y entonces Peter Pettigrew recuperó la noción del tiempo. Lo supo cuando miró a su antiguo amigo a los ojos. Supo que estaba anocheciendo. Y supo que era luna llena.

La voz que habló ya casi no era humana.

- Dejaste vivo al único de nosotros que tiene un asesino dentro.

Aquella noche, el lobo mató a un hombre.

Remus mató una rata.

_Go Go, Killer!Remus!!!!! Y ahora: _

**_Reviews!!!_**_ (Acumulados durante Agosto, como todo)_

**_Morella_**_: Con el tirón del verano, ya queda menos para el tuyo. Además, no te preocupes, en cuanto le toque saldrá pronto, porque lo tengo pensado desde hace tiempo, y la verdad, me apetece mucho escribirlo. ¡Paciencia!_

**_Guardian Angel_**_: ¿Una sorpresita a los fans del R/Hr? ¡Ahí van tres seguidos! ¡Os vais a poner las botas! Que conste que es que han coincidido tres peticiones de R/Hr. El club de fans de Remus, incluye un kit completo con chocolate, ropa andrajosa y una poción matalobos para dársela con una cucharita y arroparlo las noches de luna llena. XDDD_

**_Haruka Of The Sidhe y su baba_**_: ¿Ron/Rosmerta? ¡Será Camarera Asaltacunas! Tu reto del howler (dos howlers para ser exactos) ya está aquí, espero que te guste. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo porque he metido dos personajes poco explotados, en mi opinión... Aunque no es tan R/Hr como otra cosa... pero es que me hizo gracia la idea... mmm, weno, a ver qué te parece._

**_Nimphilla_**_: (Jubs escribe este mensaje con grilletes en las manos por el descuido imperdonable de los billetes de galeones) Si es que estaba un poco obvio, la verdad. ¿Para qué quieres a Ron borracho? ¡So abusadora! ¡So acaparadora! ¡Tanto Zacharías, tanto Draco! ¡Deja algo pa las demás, mujé!_

**_Miina, amable y humilde de corazón x 3_**_: Me rei mucho haciendo el Zac/Luna, son los dos pa comérselos. Yo soy más pro-Padma que pro-Parvati, pero supongo que es por leer el Laocoon's Children... _

**_Jeru_**_: Vale Orlando Bloom, vale Tobey Maguire, ¿PERO COLIN FARRELL? ¡¡No hombre no!!! Pa uno con pinta de mashote que nos quedaba... ¡Bailemos todos como Chandler con Remus y el Oso Malfoy! ¡Seremos la revolución musical de la temporada! Go Us!_

**_Kiara x 4:_**_ Luna es monísima y a quien no le guste tiene un desarreglo psicológico._

_Me alegro de que te gusten los drabbles libres, pero casi siempre me salen tristes. Mira este, también. Que me gusta un dramatismo más que a un tonto un lápiz... _

**_Ariadnacreta_**_: No me extraña que pasaras de largo. Ya van mucho capítulos, y aunque sean one-shots y cortitos casi siempre, es normal que te echaran para atrás. "XD" es una cara riéndose a carcajadas. ¿Vives en el DF? Tengo amigos de allí, estoy muy unida a México. Por cierto, ¿Quién es "Ella"? ¿Ella Laraña? ¿???_

**_Storm-X:_**_ Draco no eligió a nadie. Se ve que eligieron por él, mi pobre pequeño pringado sin personalidad... El James/Remus también me gustó mucho. Todo lo que huela a Marauders me puede..._

**_Ross Malfoy_**_: ¡Claro que podrías! Si escribir drabbles es muy sencillito, todo es ponerse. Me alegra de que te rias tanto! El drabble con las pompas raras queda aparcado por si se vuelve a abrir la lista, pero de momento no hay nada. ¿Qué tienes en contra de los D/G? Por lo menos tienen una posibilidad, porque lo de Hermione lo veo complicado...._

**_Andrea Malfoy2_**_: Pues te digo lo mismo, de momento la lista de peticiones está cerrada, pero en fin... Viva Lucius y sus ositos! ¡Viva el Oso Macho de los Malfoy!_


	29. 2 Septiembre 04 II

**11/Agosto/2004**

**Retadora: Thuringwhetil**

**Reto: Ron/Fleur con las palabras "cuentas, ocasión, ilógico y barra"**

**Rating y Spoileado: Rien de rien, que diría Fleur.**

­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella le esperaba en la barra, jugueteando con la aceituna de su martini blanco. Llevaba un impecable vestido celeste que tenía pinta de costar lo que la mitad del armario de Ginny, y a través de la abertura lateral del vestido, Ron veía todo lo que ella quería que viera.

Cuando él se sentó a su lado y pidió una cerveza, Fleur no pudo evitar un gesto de disgusto.

- Estás en Francia, pog lo menos podrías pedig vino.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Es que me siento nostálgico.- le pasó la carpeta con los documentos de Dumbledore. No quería quedarse mucho tiempo allí. Desgraciadamente, ella no parecía pensar lo mismo, porque pidió otro martini.

- ¿Qué tal tu hegmano? .- dijo distraída.

Él por poco se atragantó con la cerveza de la risa.

- ¿Cuál de ellos? .- y la crueldad en su tono le recordó vagamente al Profesor Snape. Ella no pareció advertirlo y si lo hizo, no le importó.

- Oh, pues todos los míos.

- Bill trabaja ahora en el Ministerio con mi padre, puede que él venga en otra ocasión. Charlie está estudiando los dragones chinos en Nepal. Fred y George siguen en la tienda de Hogsmeade-. y luego, como si recordara algo importante-. Bill va a casarse en primavera.

Fleur se volvió hacia él y se apartó el pelo rubio de los ojos. Sonrió, dejando ver unos dientes blanquísimos, y se inclinó con delicadeza, apoyándose la mejilla en un solo dedo.

- Es una pena que tuviera que volvegme a casa. Un poco más, y también me hubiegas tenido que hablag de tu hegmano el de las gafitas… -su rodilla tocó la de Ron como quien no quiere la cosa-. Y de ti.

Como él no dijo nada, ella siguió hablando.

- Me acuegdo de ti. Me acuegdo de que me pediste ig al Baile y yo me burlé. Puede que ahoga ya no me burle-. Fleur sustituyó la rodilla por la mano, que ahora trepaba por la pierna de Ron a un ritmo ilógicamente rápido.- A fin de cuentas, aquí escasean los peligojos, y no sabes cuánto me gustan los peligojos…

Ron Weasley tenía dieciocho años, una habitación en un hotel, y una medio-veela a su lado metiéndole mano, así que hizo lo más normal del mundo y se dejó besar, porque no se pudo decir que la besara él.

Ella sabía a perfume caro, a jabón de rosas y a un mundo con el que Ron llevaba soñando desde que la vio bajar de un carruaje marino en Cuarto. Pero cuando enredó los dedos en el pelo sedoso, deseó que fuera castaño y con tirabuzones.

Cuando le contara a Harry que había dejado a Fleur Delacour gritando obscenidades en francés en medio de un bar, y que había cambiado una noche con ella por esperar horas en la Central de París para coger la primera chimenea libre a Inglaterra, seguro que se burlaba de él. Pero uno no se daba cuenta todos los días de que estaba enamorado.


	30. 2 Septiembre 04 III

**12/Agosto/04**

**Retadora: Haruka Of The Shide**

**Reto: Ron y Hermione en las cocinas con un howler.**

**Rating y Spoileado: Que no…**

Hermione abrió la boca y el vaho salió como humo blanco.

- Esto es lo más cercano que he podido encontrar a lo que pidieron los señores, Dobby promete. "Desonorizado", dijeron los señores. Dobby busca. Dobby pensó en el congelador de las cocinas. Puerta resistente. Nadie oye.

- Es "insonorizado", Dobby –aclaró Ron-. Pero por lo demás es… perfecto. ¿Estamos listos?

Hermione asintió. El muchacho a su espalda también.

- Él y yo cerraremos la puerta en cuanto los abráis y los tiréis dentro. No dudéis y retiraos rápido, o estaréis encerrados entre setenta kilos de ternera congelada y dos howlers histéricos.

Ambos dedicaron a Ron una mirada de "ya lo sabemos" pero fue Hermione la que habló.

- Ronald, por favor, cuenta hasta tres de una vez. Hasta tú puedes hacerlo.

Ron se encogió de hombros. Para una vez que se le ocurría un plan a él…

- Una. Dos. ¡Tres!

Los howlers se abrieron y volaron hacia el interior de la cámara frigorífica, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que no se oyeran los gritos durante unos segundos, antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Ron tuvo tiempo de entender las palabras "Traidores" "Sangre" y algo que nunca pensó que Harry se atrevería a pronunciar delante de Hermione.

Ella, que también lo había oído, se cruzó de brazos, con evidente indignación.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Lleva años quejándose de que nunca va a ningún sitio por las vacaciones de Navidad! ¡Y ahora que le regalamos dos semanas en un centro de alto rendimiento de quidditch…!

- ¿Eso le dijisteis vosotros? –la interrumpió el chico que había lanzado el otro howler, que intercambió una mirada con su compañero. Los dos comenzaron a reír-. Nosotros le dijimos que era la inauguración de un balneario de aguas termales en Devonshire. La vuestra es mucho mejor.

Siempre les había considerado una mole única e indivisible, pero ahora que se fijaba por primera vez, Ron notó las diferencias entre ellos. Crabbe era más bajito y tenía el pelo cortado a cepillo, los ojos pequeños y la risa contagiosa. Parecía un tabernero del Callejón Diagón. Goyle era más alto, y tenía una constitución rectangular, como de jugador de rugby. Tenía el pelo ensortijado, y más castaño que negro. También era obviamente más reservado que Crabbe, que ahora pegaba la oreja a la cámara frigorífica, para intentar descifrar algunos de los elaborados insultos que la voz de Draco Malfoy les dedicaba.

- ¿Y seguro que la Isla de Skye está lo bastante lejos?-. Dijo, con un gesto de dolor, cuando Draco sugirió maldiciones imperdonables para ellos, sus familias, sus vecinos y sus mascotas durante generaciones.

Hermione le palmeó la espalda, solidaria.

- En la última punta de Escocia-. Se volvió hacia Ron, ligeramente asustada-. No se matarán entre ellos y se comerán su carne o algo así, ¿no?

- Si han sobrevivido al shock inicial de encontrarse solos y atrapados en una isla aislada de la civilización, y han aguantado lo bastante como para mandar los howlers, yo creo que lo peor ha pasado.

Crabbe asintió.

- Ha sido un poco extremo, pero alguien tenía que tomar la iniciativa. No podéis imaginar lo que han sido tantos años oyéndole hablar las veinticuatro horas de Potter.

- "Mirad como vuela Potter, mirad como coge la escoba. Mirad como le contesta a Snape, quién se creerá que es. Mirad cómo se ha puesto hoy la corbata Potter, se la ha puesto ladeada para provocar, está claro. Potter ha sacado un ocho en Transfiguración. Potter ha dejado la mitad de las zanahorias en la cena. Potter ha ido a Hogsmeade con la pánfila de Chang, ¿es que es estúpido? ¿es que no se da cuenta de que ella le considera un sustituto de Diggory? Potter con sus estúpidos ojos verdes, y su estúpido remolino en el pelo, y su gran, enorme, inmensa… cicatriz."

El que había hablado era Goyle y había hecho una imitación tan perfecta de Draco Malfoy, con sílabas arrastradas y todo, que los otros tres no pudieron sino ponerse a aplaudir. Él sonrió, un poco avergonzado.

- La verdad es que sí necesitaban un empujón-. Dijo una Hermione todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Sí, nosotros de encubrir con peleas la tensión sexual no resuelta sabemos un poco-. Añadió Ron, cogiéndola de la mano. Ella le besó el dorso de la suya con ternura.

Los howlers quedaron en silencio con tanta inmediatez como comenzaron a chillar. Aguardaron un poco más antes de abrir la puerta y recoger los restos, para no dejar constancia de su presencia allí.

- ¿Y que haremos si vuelven de la Isla y siguen sin llevarse bien?-. Preguntó Ron mientras salían de las cocinas.

- Les encerramos en la cámara frigorífica–. sentenció Goyle.

_OMG! Es mi primer Harry/Draco! Y vivan Crabbe y Goyle!_


	31. 2 Septiembre 04 IV

**15/Agosto/2004**

**Reto: Ron/Hermione con una frase que involucraba una gamba y el baul de Pansy Parkinson. La he variado un poco, pero en esencia es lo mismo…**

**Retadora: Sedunae Hellgate, de los Elric Pelirrojos de toda la vida.**

**Rating y Spoileado: Ains… Ah, hay un ínfimo (que diría Hermione) homenaje a Kill Bill. Porque lo mío con Quentin es amor verdadero.**

- Esto es lo que pasa cuando tú, Hermione Granger, intentas hacer una broma por el día de los Santos Inocentes.

- Y esto es lo que pasa cuando tú, Ronald Weasley, estás encargado de llevar a cabo una parte ínfima de la misma.

- "Una parte ínfima", "una parte ínfima" –Hermione odiaba cuando la imitaba-. ¿No había una palabra más cursi en el diccionario?

- Me sorprende que sepas lo que es un diccionario.

- Y a mí me sorprende que Harry no haya vuelto ya. ¿Crees que habrá hecho buenas migas con el bicho?

- Tu ilimitada capacidad para ignorar los hechos relevantes nunca deja de sorprenderme.

- ¿Y cuales son los hechos relevantes ahora, si puede saberse?

- Mmmm, a veeer, no lo sé… ¡Oh, espera! ¡Puede que el hecho de que aparezca una serpiente venenosa en el baúl de una alumna y que eso pueda conllevar nuestra expulsión sea mínimamente relevante! ¡No mucho, sólo un poco!

- ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera culpa mía? ¡Fuiste tú la que me lo pediste! "Ron, pon una mamba en el baúl de Pansy Parkinson, verás que cara se le pone".

- ¡UNA GAMBA, RONALD, UNA GAMBA, NO UNA MAMBA! ¡Parkinson es rematadamente alérgica al marisco, conque la gamba tocara su ropa, o su piel, la tendríamos hecha un adefesio hinchado y rojo durante un mes! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si nos expulsan?

- Joder, qué melodrama. No va a pasar nada. Harry irá a las mazmorras con la capa, hablará con el bicho, le enseñará la salida, a lo mejor se la presenta a Hagrid, que la adoptará, y todos felices. Y ahora, por favor, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?. Porque verás, yo…

- Por Merlín, la última persona del mundo con la que quiero hablar ahora mismo eres tú. Me voy a mi cuarto hasta que Harry vuelva, so, so… descerebrado, que eres un descerebrado.

Nota mental de Ron Weasley: Estrategia de hacerle creer que Harry ha ido a negociar con una serpiente para quedarme a solas con ella y declararme: fallida. Más preocupada por Pansy Parkinson que por mí: ligeramente preocupante. Más preocupada por la expulsión que por mí: perfectamente normal. Próxima estrategia: por determinar. Le debo cinco galeones a Harry, maldita sea.


	32. 2 Septiembre 04 V

**17/Agosto/2004**

**Reto: Zacharias Smith y Pansy Parkinson.**

**Retadora: Lathenia**

**Rating y Spoileado: Hombre, algo sí que hay. Digamos PG13, pero creo que es excesivo. Y la misma presencia de Zacharías ya es algo spoileador.**

En el momento crucial, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y él ahogó un grito enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Minutos después seguían mirándose con intensidad, aunque podía deberse a que ninguno había recobrado aún el aliento.

- Creía que tú no te tirabas a las tías en los baños-. dijo Pansy finalmente.

- Y yo creía que tú no te tirabas a Huflepuffs-. replicó él.

Ella sonrió de medio lado. La verdad es que tenía razón, pero siempre le habían puesto los jugadores de quidditch, y él estaba tremendo con ese uniforme de buscador, y ese pelo rubio oscuro hecho caracoles que se le pegaban a las sienes.

Los dos comenzaron a vestirse, él con una parsimonia casi ceremonial, ella con movimientos ágiles y mecánicos: ropa interior, blusa, falda, calcetines, clap, clap, clap. Le observó, mirándose en el espejo, poniendo toda su concentración en que la corbata amarilla se ajustara a su cuello con la presión justa, y se preguntó cómo debía de ser sustituir en aquella Casa el puesto de Cedric Diggory. Era evidente que la gente les comparaba y era evidente que Diggory era mejor buscador, pero Smith parecía envuelto en un aura de indiferencia que probablemente era una coraza de defensa. Una que, de repente, se parecía bastante a la que Pansy llevaba.

- ¿Qué haces el jueves por la noche? –dijo ella, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando.

Él, que ya había terminado con la corbata y ahora se dedicaba a que los cordones de los zapatos quedaran equidistantes, la miró entre asombrado y divertido.

- Montármelo con Susan Bones en el Invernadero de Herbología. ¿Y tú?

- Montármelo con Blaise Zabini en los vestuarios de Quidditch. ¿Y de verdad?

- Nada.

- Ni yo.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos, impaciente. "Venga, cenutrio, ahora es cuando tú me invitas, que es que os lo tenemos que decir todo".

- Si quieres, podemos dar una vuelta… -.dijo el cenutrio, al fin.

Ella, que estaba obligada por contrato con la casa Slytherin a hacerse la superior, tuvo que responder con un comentario hiriente.

- Ooooh, qué tierno. ¿Y después qué? ¿El Hufflepuff de buen corazón va a redimir a la Slytherin de mala vida? ¿Vas a guiarme por el buen camino? ¿Vas a hacer que deje de acostarme con medio Hogwarts? ¿Nos casaremos en una pequeña capilla de la campiña francesa? ¿Tendremos dos niños y un doxy y nos dormiremos abrazados todas las noches hasta el fin de nuestros días? ¿Y tomaremos el té a las cin…?

Él la besó porque le pareció que era la única forma de hacerla callar. Mentira, la besó porque se moría de ganas de volver a besarla. Y porque si alguien tenía que redimirla, pues la redimiría él.

- De momento vas a dejar de acostarte con medio Hogwarts. Y de los niños ya hablaremos.


	33. 2 Septiembre 04 VI

**18/Agosto/2004**

**Retador: Barmatal**

**Reto: Severus Snape y Lily Evans van al cine. Frase: "Seguiría el plan según lo previsto".**

- John llamando a Paul, John llamando a Paul. ¿Me recibes, Paul? Corto.

- Alto y claro, John. Te recibo y estoy listo para entrar en combate. Espero órdenes ansiosamente, sobre todo si conllevan profunda y gran humillación para el enemigo. Corto.

- Perfecto. John llamando a George. ¿Me recibes, George? ¿Estás en tu posición? Corto.

- Desgraciadamente, te recibo, sí. Y estoy en mi posición porque me habéis hecho un chantaje emocional de lo más bajo. Si no, estaría leyendo en mi habitación, gracias. Corto.

- Me vale. John llamando a Ringo. ¿Me recibes, Ringo? Corto.

- ¿Y por qué tengo yo que ser Ringo? ¡Ringo es el feo!

- Me niego a volver a tener esta conversación en el día D. Yo soy John porque tengo gafas, y Padfoot es Paul porque es el que más liga, y Moony es George porque es el tranquilo. Y tienes que decir "Corto". Corto.

- Aquí George. Oye, John, ¿y entonces Evans es Yoko Ono? Porque me estaba leyendo un libro buenísimo y darle plantón por Yoko Ono es un sacrilegio. Corto.

- Siempre he dicho que Evans es una arpía, y será nuestro fin, ya lo vereis. La historia hablará de Lily Evans, destructora de Merodeadores. Corto.

- ¿Y quién es Snape? ¿Mick Jagger?

- ¡Callaos los tres! ¡Sólo son nombres clave! ¡Y ella no es ninguna arpía! ¡Y di el jodido "corto" después de hablar, Peter! ¡Corto!

- Jo, James, me has llamado por mi nombre.

- ¡Atención! ¡Yoko y Mick se acercan! ¡Corto!

- ¡Todos a sus posiciones! George, informe desde Base 1, alias, la taquilla. Corto.

- Se dirigen a la sala 1, así que han comprado entradas para la reposición de El Mago de Oz. Ella lleva un vestido amarillo, él lleva mucha grasa en el pelo, y no hay absolutamente ninguna tensión sexual entre ellos, lo cual demuestra que John está paranoico y deberíamos ingresarlo en San Mungo lo antes posible. ¿Puedo irme a casa, por favor, corto?

- ¡Negativo, George! ¡Ringo, informe desde base 2, alias, el vestíbulo! Mientras, Paul y yo tomaremos posiciones en Base 3, alias, la Sala. Corto.

- ¿El Mago de Oz? ¿Una película con mago para un trabajo de Estudios Muggles? John, amigo mío, tienes toda la razón, ese mediamierda de Snape busca algo. Yo propongo convertirlo en uno de los monos voladores en medio de la escena del tornado. Seguro que Evans no nota la diferencia. Corto.

- Lo valoraremos sobre la marcha, Paul. ¡Ringo! ¡Informas o qué? Corto.

- Me he compfrado un pfaquete de pfalomitas como camuflaje. ¿A que esftá bien penfado? Yoko también ha compfrado pfalomitas y un refrefco de naranja. ¡Y pfaga ella! ¡Qué tio máf rata! ¡Y lo pfdigo yo! ¡Oh, oh¡¡Ya fuben, ya fuben!

- ¡Rapido! ¡Paul, al flanco izquierdo! ¡Yo iré al derecho! Corto.

- ¡Sí, mi comandante! ¡Corto!

- Os van a pillar, y cuando os pillen, aprovecharé mi posición privilegiada para salir corriendo y salvar el buen nombre de mi familia. Porque se está mejor en Hogwarts que en ningún sitio. Corto.

Un tornado, muchos enanos, y algunas canciones después:

- ¡Atención! ¡Hay movimiento! ¡Jagger intenta pasarle el brazo por los hombros! ¡En la escena de los monos voladores! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ouch! ¡Dios, John! ¡Le has dado con la lata en toda la cabeza! ¡Eres mi héroe! ¡Eres mi Merlín! ¡Dale en la nariz en la próxima, aunque eso sea muy fácil! ¡Estoy demasiado emocionado para cortar, pero corto!

- ¿Ha habido agresión física? ¡John y Paul, me jurasteis que no habría agresión física! Corto con pesadumbre por la traición.

- Lo siento, George, pero no te juré que seguiría el plan según estaba previsto. ¿Qué pasa ahora, Paul, fiel amigo? Corto.

- Eeeh, es difícil de decir. Jagger se está frotando la cabeza y creo que está gritando que tiene una brecha y morirá desangrado. En serio, vaya nena. A Yoko no la veo ahora mismo, debe estar… ¡Oh! ¡Hola Yoko! Digooo… ¡Hola Evans! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿Y qué tal la película? Me han hablado muy bien de ella, de hecho estaba deseando venir a verla, y fíjate qué casuali… ¡Eh! ¡Dame eso!

- ¡JAMES POTTER! ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS! ¡ESTO SE CONSIDERA ACOSO SEGÚN LA LEY MUGGLE, TE ENTERAS? ¡VOY A DENUNCIAROS A LOS DOS!

- ¡Corto! ¡Corto!

- ¡A buenas horas, Peter,! Os dije que os descubrirían, ¿pero alguna vez me haceis caso? Nooo, claroooo…

- ¡A LOS CUATRO! ¡VOY A DENUNCIAROS A LOS CUATRO!

- ¡Evans, lo he hecho por tu bien! ¡Estaba a punto de meterte mano! ¿Quién sabe la de cosas que te podía haber pegado?

- ¡Es cierto, Evans! ¡Yo lo he visto de cerca! ¡Tenía las uñas llenas de mugre!

- ¡Evans, llama a la policía! ¡Y llama a una ambulancia! ¡Creo que me estoy desangrando!

- ¡CALLAOS TODOS! ¡ME VUELVO A HOGWARTS!

- ¡Oh, yo te acompaño!

- Mierda, pues nos vamos todos. Corto y cierro.

**Love them. Love them to death. He dicho.**


End file.
